Man on a Mission
by Rosesareforever
Summary: AU/ AH Damon Salvatore is a contract killer and quickly becomes one of the best. When he gets a new assignment to kidnap a woman so her husband would pay his debts, he accepts. That's of course until he sees her. Will he be able to hand her over? ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Man on a Mission**

**Summary:**Damon Salvatore is a contract killer and quickly becomes one of the best. When he gets a new assignment where he has to kidnap a woman so her husband would pay his debts, he accepts without further questions. That's of course until he sees her. Will he be able to hand her over? Or will he keep her to himself?

**Warning: **Rated M for language, smut and possible violence.

**A/N: **Some quick things you need to know before you start reading: Damon and Stefan aren't brothers, Jeremy's not Elena's brother either, but her cousin. Miranda and Grayson are her real parents, while Jenna's Jeremy's mother. And last but not least the story's all human.

First off, this was supposed to be a short story, but when I started writing it turned out to be much longer than I expected it to be. Still, keep in mind that it probably will be shorter than my other stories, less drama too (or I hope so).

Also this is something totally different from what I usually write, so bear with me! If you're looking for an evil Damon, you should read another story, just warning you! I tried to write a bad Damon, but that's just not me. He's not such a sweet person as in most of my stories, but there's still a good person hiding inside of him.

Now I'm gonna quit my chattering and go on with the story! I hope you'll enjoy reading it, as much as I loved writing it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, though I consider the story as mine.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

**Mystic Falls, 2005. **

The girl was giggling loudly when her 'boyfriend' left a trail of kisses down her neck. "Damon, mom will hear us," she hissed softly, not wanting to break the spell. Elena still couldn't believe _he_ was finally hers, even now as they've been together for a while already, it still felt weird. She just couldn't believe that a guy like him showed interest in her; after all she still was just a sixteen years old girl, with nothing special to offer.

"I'm sure she's already asleep," he told her; slowly moving closer to kiss her again. She let out a moan when his tongue slipped between her lips, exploring her mouth. Her head was already spinning and they'd just gotten started.

'But my dad…" she tried again when she pulled back.

"He's working late tonight, Lena. You don't have to worry," he interrupted her. They couldn't get caught; no one would approve their relationship since Elena was only sixteen while he was already nineteen. They were having a secret 'affair' for months now, but they _did_ get close to getting caught more than once already.

He still couldn't understand why _he_ of all people had to fall in love with a sixteen years old girl… but it happened and he couldn't do anything to fight it. She was just unbelievable and incredibly perfect for him. It was like she was especially made for him.

A wicked smile came across her lips as she pushed him down, clearly surprising him. He immediately pulled her closer into a searing kiss, fire running through his veins when their lips met; it felt like magic.

Damon's eyes started to darken while he looked at her swollen lips in appreciation, she looked so damn hot when she was all aroused like this. He started to suck at her neck, making her body shiver with lust. Heat floated through her body while her heart thundered in her chest. They'd made love more than once already, but she still felt anxious every time he touched her.

Her nipples arched with need, pressed against his strong, muscled chest. She could feel a bulge growing underneath her, pressing into her belly, making her even wetter than she already was.

Their gazes locked and Damon was silently asking her permission to go on. He couldn't forget she was still new to all this and he needed to take his time. She was too special to take advantage of; he'd waited long enough for an angel like her.

Elena just smiled at him before pressing her lips to his ear and whispering softly: "I want you."

That was all he needed to make his next move. He slowly removed her top, his eyes never leaving hers. Her hands slowly started rubbing his back until she got annoyed and got rid of his shirt, her nails digging into his shoulders. He let out a growl; she was such a cute little minx sometimes.

She let out a gasp when he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, making her dizzy from the need. Every movement he made caused her hormones swirling into overdrive. It was definitely addicting and her body already craved more.

She passed her fingers through his dark hair while he trailed down over her belly, leaving kisses everywhere. Her panties were probably already completely soaked through, while her need increased with each touch.

Slowly he removed her shorts and panties before sliding a finger into her wetness making her heart skip a beat. He started moving his finger in and out, earning a few loud moans from Elena. Carefully he added a second finger while his thumb started drawing circles around her sensitive numb.

The entire room started to spin and she could've sworn she saw stars dancing on the ceiling.

Her walls started to tighten around his fingers and her body started shaking violently, while the earth shattered into a million pieces around her.

Her release hit her at full force, making it incredible difficult to breath normally, certainly when Damon kept kissing her in the most passionate way possible.

He sweetly stroke a lock of hair out of her face before positioning himself at her entrance, his cock brushing against her thigh. She smiled at him lovingly and gave him a mind blowing kiss while he slowly buried himself into her damp folds, stretching her walls and filling her completely. They moaned in chorus: each other's names on their lips.

She sucked in a breath when he changed his angle, going deeper with every thrust; her nails raking along his back and he growled in response. "You're so tight, so wet, so perfect," he moaned while he retained his fast pace.

Her muscles started clamping and squeezing around his cock when a second orgasm overtook her. She closed her eyes while a whirlwind of passion went through her body, making the world disappear. Damon exploded right after her, enjoying the intense pleasure that swept through is body.

Exhausted, they both collapsed in each other's arms in complete satisfaction.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, the words going straight to her soul, making her complete all over again.

"I love you too," she smiled back, giving him one last passionate kiss before sleep took over.

He watched her as her chest slowly started to raise and fall, her breathing getting even; she was fast asleep. The back of his hand slowly caressed her cheek and he kissed her lightly on the top of her head before getting up. He put his clothes back on and left through the window, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

><p>She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks, they were too many, coming off too quick and burning her flesh. Heavily sobbing, Elena stared at the floor, not knowing what to do anymore; hiding her flushed cheeks in her hands. All she could think was that, 'this wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening, it wasn't'.<p>

"Hey, it's okay, it's going to be fine," her aunt reassured her, trying to pull her into a hug.

But even before her aunt got to touch her she jumped backwards, not wanting to be comforted.

"No, it's not!" Elena exclaimed furiously. "It's never going to be okay! They're gone and they'll never come back to me and it's all my fault!" The words kept rolling of her tongue while her sobs kept growing heavier. She was shouting now, going completely insane. This was the end of her life; she'd never see light again at the end of the tunnel.

"Calm down, honey. This isn't your fault, it was an accident," her aunt ensured her, while giving her the comfort she so desperately needed. She stopped talking and just plainly cried, cried until the exhaustion took over and her eyes closed.

A few hours later she woke up again. She was lying on the couch with a blanket covering her. When she looked up her eyes caught Jenna's bright ones and her aunt started walking towards the couch. "You should get some rest, sweetie. You've been through a lot today," the woman said lovingly. She knew her niece needed some time to recover; it wasn't every day that both your parents die in a car accident.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Elena whispered. How is it possible for your entire world get turned upside down after one terrible evening? Everything had started so great, Damon and she went to the pool party together without her parents knowing, she told them she was going to sleepover at Bonnie's, but instead she went to the party with her lover. The perfect plan…or she'd thought it was.

Too bad her parents found out she wasn't staying over at her friend's house and they came looking for her. They dragged her away from the dance floor and pushed her into the car, she'd been so furious and started yelling at her parents, even if they didn't deserve it. They were looking out for her and she had just been mad at them.

Then the terrible accident had happened, their car had slipped due to the strong rain and ended up going off the bridge, landing into the river. She had miraculously survived the accident, but her parents didn't. Her world had literally vanished before her eyes when she'd woken up in the hospital and the doctors told her, her parents died. Why them? Why did they have to die while she was still alive? They didn't do anything wrong, they didn't deserve to die! Why did god need to take them away from her? They were all she had.

A few hours after she'd woken up, her aunt had walked into the hospital room and ensured her everything was going to be alright, she would take care of her. While a part of her had been happy to see her aunt, it also made everything look…_less like a nightmare_. It's was the pure _reality_ and it had shocked her, hit her to the core.

In the evening Damon had showed up in her room, but she'd told him to leave, she told him she didn't want to see him. It had broken her heart to do so, but she needed time, time to think things through; time to recover from her loss. She loved him, she truly did, but she needed some time for herself, she had to be selfish just once, otherwise she wouldn't survive it.

Today, she'd come home, but instead of getting better, her heart started breaking even more. Everything around her reminded her of her parents, their room, their clothes hanging in the closet, the grill where they used to go together; she couldn't look around without seeing their ghosts in front of her. It scared the hell out of her.

But worse than the hurt of the loss, was the _guilt_. She felt incredibly guilty for what had happened, not only was she the reason why her parents had to drive through such a bad weather, she also survived, while her parents didn't.

"You'll be fine. We'll make it through this, Elena, I promise. Together," her aunt smiled.

"Together," Elena nodded, trying to fake a smile for her aunt, but her lips stayed into a tight line. She desperately wanted to believe her, but she just couldn't. She knew it would be a lie, things would _never_ be fine again; her parents would _never_ come back, _never_.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" her aunt asked concerned. On the moment she felt more like dying than smiling, so there wouldn't be much that could help her. Maybe one thing…

"Leave Mystic Fall together?" she asked suddenly hopeful, the thought popping into her head.

"What?" her aunt asked while her eyes widened, that clearly wasn't something she was expecting.

"Everything here reminds me of them, the house, the village, the people… Everyone will keep talking about them. I want to get away from here, start a new life where no one knows me or my past." It was definitely what she needed, a life without regrets and hurt; a fresh start. It would be hard to leave everything and everyone behind, certainly the one person she truly loved…but it was for the best. She had to keep reminding herself it was for the best, even if it probably wasn't.

"Are you sure that that's what you want, honey? Cause once we leave, there's no coming back."

She just nodded, it sounded very alluring. Away from everything might be the only chance she had at going on with her life.

"Then that's what we'll do. I'll go look on the internet to see if I can book us plane tickets for tomorrow." Jenna didn't mind leaving Mystic Falls; it didn't matter where she would live as long as she could take care for her niece. Mystic Falls had never been her home in the first place.

"Where will we go?" Elena asked, feeling kind of excited.

She had never left her hometown before, so she had no idea where she wanted to go. It didn't even matter, as long as they would be far away from Mystic Falls.

This felt good, the perfect idea, she could already feel a tiny spark of hope creeping up in her chest.

"How would you feel about New York? Big city, tons of people, perfect place to live without anyone noticing you?" her aunt suggested, sharing her niece's enthusiasm

"Sounds perfect," she agreed, not really caring where they'd end up as long as it was somewhere new.

"Well, then you're lucky your cousin's moving there too," the woman smiled, happy she would see her son more often again.

"Jeremy's moving to New York?" she asked surprised, she didn't know that. She knew her cousin would soon go to college, but he'd never told her where he'd decided to go.

"He is; he has his heart sent on Brown."

"Oh." She nodded, understanding. "So are we going to live together, the three of us?" she questioned.

"Maybe, depends on how Jeremy is feeling about living with his mom. He seemed pretty happy to leave my house," her aunt smirked, giving her a wink.

"Even if he decides to live alone, we'll be close by; plus, I think we'll do fine just the two of us."

"That's the spirit," her aunt laughed before running towards the computer, very excited to leave this stupid village and go back to where she belonged, The Big Apple.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed my prologue, don't worry, it'll get better! This is just a short introduction before I can start the real story (I just love writing prologues and epilogues, almost all my stories have them, lol). <strong>

**Especially for all the smut fans, I've put some Delena goodness in this chapter, cause the next ones will probably have a lack of those moments for a while. You just don't jump in bed with your kidnapper, even if it's Damon Salvatore ;)**

**Next chapter, we'll see how both their lives are going. No Delena action yet, but it won't take too long. I just need to have a story plot before I can start the real stuff :D**

**Please leave me a review and let me know if you like the idea of this story and would like to see a continuation… **

**(I'm sorry for the long author note, but I just needed to explain a few things!)**

**Hopefully, I'll see you all next chapter!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you so much all my dear readers! I'm glad everyone seemed to like the prologue. Also a big thank you to the reviewers that I couldn't reply to! I always try to answer all of them, but some of you reviewed anonymous...**

**For this chapter, I've not so much to say. You'll just get to see how they're doing in the future. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the vampire diaries. However I consider the plot line as mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**New York, 2011. **

Elena let out a growl when her alarm went off, another day of her boring life coming up, urgh. She couldn't hide the irritating feeling, life was just not going the way she wanted it too. Ever since she'd left Mystic Falls, her life had been a disaster.

She quickly stood up, rubbing her eyes when the sunlight came through the window. It was Monday today, the first day of a brand new week …of working. Things were going pretty rough at work and she didn't have much time left to actually relax. The company was growing every day and becoming one of the most successful in the country; which was good, but it had the disadvantage that she had to work a lot. She was working overtime almost every day now and it sucked.

At first she'd thought a job would be the perfect way to keep her independence when she married Stefan, but it clearly took way more time and energy than she'd expected it to, she was almost never home. Not that she minded, she'd rather stay at work than be home. That way she could at least _pretend_ to be happy; happily married.

Her relationship with Stefan had started perfectly: they met each other at a restaurant and quickly became friends. They innocently flirted with each other and shared their first kiss on a perfect date. It had been tender and sweet, he was definitely a charming man, but it wasn't mind blowing or earth shattering, not like she was once kissed… No, no, no, she couldn't do that to herself anymore. That chapter of her life was closed, she couldn't go back, _wouldn't_ go back.

So after that, they'd started a relationship. Everyone had thought they were the cutest couple ever, meant to be together. In time, she'd even believed it herself. So when he'd proposed, she'd said 'yes' without even blinking, knowing it was the right decision. She had known they missed that certain 'spark', but she also knew that, there was _only one_ man on earth that could _ever_ make her feel those things and she would never see him back again.

A few years back, she'd even tried to track him, but he wasn't in Mystic Falls anymore. She'd wanted to explain him why she left and tell him how sorry she was for the pain she'd caused him. It had pained her to know she would never be able to tell him how she truly felt about him, sure she'd once told him she loved him, but she wasn't sure he would still believe it. She'd never explained how much he meant to her, how he was her oxygen, her life source. According to old Mrs. Flowers, he left with his father, but they never told anyone where they would go.

At that time, Stefan had come into her life and she'd stopped her search for him, hoping that wherever he was, he was happy. She could easily imagine a bunch of blue eyed toddlers running around; Damon deserved to find a great girl and marry her; he deserved that and even more because he was a great man.

There was also a fear inside of her, a fear that he'd fallen into the claws of his father. She knew how hard he'd fought to stay away from his old man, to not fall into the 'evil' ways. She hoped he had succeeded cause she wouldn't know what to do if he hadn't. It would eat her away to know that he wasn't happy, cause after all, that was all she ever wanted for him, to be happy without her.

She'd been married to Stefan for almost two years now and all the magic between them was gone, all the fire they shared in the beginning of their relationship was lost. It almost felt like he was her _brother_, that wasn't normal, right? She'd tried to talk about it, but Stefan kept telling her that, there wasn't a problem, that she just was imagining things. Well, she wasn't. Something was missing in their marriage, they missed that special spark that could make you do the craziest things for each other.

As hard as she tried to see it differently, she just couldn't. There was no denying that they had a boring relationship, hell, they didn't even have sex anymore! She was a twenty two years old woman and she didn't even have a satisfying sex life! It had been two months now… _two_ _months_ since the last time they spent the night together. No wonder she wouldn't get pregnant; not that she wanted a baby, not with him anyway.

Since their last fight, they had been both too busy with their jobs, or they told themselves they were. She knew if she _really_ wanted to, she could make time for her husband. She knew _he_ could make time for her if he _wanted_ to. But neither of them did, they just lived their own lives, pretending to be a romantic couple, living next to each other instead of living together like they should.

She loved her husband, she did and she would never betray him, even if their marriage wasn't what it used to be. But she wanted some changes, she _needed_ them. How was she going to live with him forever if two years seemed already too much? A part of her wanted to stay with him, cause she didn't know what else to do, but the other part screamed to let him go, to start a new life, the way she deserved to; a life where she could be adventurous and passionate instead of boring and lonely. Her relationship with Stefan was safe but she didn't think it was still what she wanted, what she needed. She was a passionate person, with a fire burning deep inside of her, but when she was around him, there was only a shell left. She suddenly was a lost and lonely girl, someone that lived without cause, without dreams to fight for.

All of a sudden the phone rang, breaking her away from her serious thoughts and doubts. "Hm hello?" she said softly before yawning, when she picked up her phone. She was really exhausted, not just from the hard work, but also from her sleepless nights when she was brooding. It was becoming a bad habit of hers.

"Hi honey, did I wake you?" the sweet voice of her aunt asked from the other side of the line. Even after everything that happened in the past, her aunt was still one of her best friends, she knew Jenna would always be there for her, whatever happened.

"No, you didn't. I'm just not really awake yet," she assured her. After they'd left Mystic Falls they'd come straight to New York City, starting a new life as a family, together. Her cousin Jeremy had moved in with them for the first year until they both went to college; but dropped out because she didn't know what she wanted. Her entire life she'd talked about nothing else but becoming a doctor like her father…but once her parents died…she didn't know what she wanted anymore. It was like all her dreams had been erased and there was nothing left. Everything she'd wanted, everything she'd fought for…suddenly it wasn't as important as it used to be anymore. She felt trapped in her own life, desperately trying to get away.

On that exact moment, she'd met Stefan, he was a great guy and he made her believe she could be happy again. He was a safe choice so she grabbed it with both hands, thinking she would be happy. Back then, she wanted it all …marriage, children…it felt like Stefan was her 'lifesaver'.

All of that, only to realize she wasn't and she would probably never be happy again. She'd never gotten over the death over parents, she never gotten over the guilt. Only thinking she could be happy again was foolish. She'd never become the happy independent woman she once dreamed of being.

"Good. Are you coming over for dinner tonight? You can bring Stefan with you if you want to," her aunt proposed. Jenna knew that her marriage was lacking passion lately, but the woman desperately tried to make her niece happy again. She thought they just needed a break, and then everything would be okay again. Well, it probably never would because it never had been in the first place.

"I'm not sure. There's been a lot of work lately…," she trailed off, knowing she couldn't fool her aunt.

"You always have a lot of work, sweetheart. I'm sure you can _make_ time to visit your aunt. Jeremy's coming over too, he'll introduce his new girlfriend," the woman said excited.

"He has a new girlfriend? Since when?" she asked surprised. Her cousin's last relationship had been a disaster and she would've certainly thought he would take more time before starting a new relationship.

"A few weeks now, but he was trying to hide her. Luckily I can see right through him," she could almost see the smirk on Jenna's face, of course she'd seen there was something up. She always did, no one could hide something from psychologist Jenna Sommers. The woman could've been a private detective for all she knew.

"I'll see what I can do."

"No, no, Elena. You're coming over tonight, even if I'll have to drag you here." That minute, she knew she would be going to her aunt's dinner party that night, there was no way she could talk herself out of this anymore.

"Okay, okay," she gave in knowing that, starting a fight would be _useless_ against her aunt. Not that she wanted to go, but she just had no other option. "Dinner it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Rome, Italy, 2011. <strong>

Gray clouds where covering the sun, while Damon ran towards the closest cafeteria in a hurry, to hide from the storm. He should've known better than to come out in this stupid weather, but he couldn't keep his _dear_ father waiting, the man was _the synonym of_ 'impatient'.

He walked inside a small place and sat down, hoping the rain would stop in a few minutes, but when it started thundering, he knew he'd be stuck in the cafeteria for a while, damnit. It wasn't like he was having lot of time; he needed to get at that fucking airport as soon as possible, hoping his flight wouldn't be cancelled.

"_What took you so long, son?" Giuseppe asked when his eldest son walked in, he'd been waiting for more than an hour now and he didn't like to lose his precious time. _

"_I'm sorry father, there's a lot of traffic, people don't want to get soaked through," he answered annoyed, his father could be such a pig sometimes, well most of the time. He didn't even have the decency to say hello. _

"_Right," the old man answered, clearly not convinced. "So straight to the point, an old friend of mine called yesterday." Damon nodded, knowing his father, he probably had made a deal with this guy without even talking to someone first. "He asked for you."_

"_Me? Do I know this guy?" He raised his eyebrow and waited for an answer. Why in hell would someone ask for __**him**__._

"_Not personally, but I'm sure you've heard from him. Mason Lockwood?" his father continued._

"_You mean that rich moron that has a casino in New York? Yeah, I've heard of him," he smirked._

"_Damon, can you be serious for a minute, please? The Lockwood's have been friends of us for years now, we've to respect their wish and right now, they need you to clean up some dirty work." He should've known it; of course, the only time his father needed him was when he needed to get a job done. It had always been like that, shortly after they left Mystic Falls to come back to their 'home' in Italy, his father had asked him for help. Not just something, he'd actually asked him to kill someone. Can you believe it, your own dad asking you to kill someone? He'd thought his father had gone insane, but he'd told him that if Damon didn't want the job, he'd search a professional contract murderer, ever since that day he'd been the man he was now. He killed people, not because he liked it, but because people asked him to. When someone had a job, he just went along, no questions asked. _

"_What does he want? Who has to die?" he asked. It wasn't like his father wanted him to show his __**true**__ feelings. Feeling something was a __**weakness**__; the only thing you may feel is power and madness. After years of training, he was used to act like killing was a normal thing to do. It didn't mean he truly felt that way. _

"_No killing, just kidnapping," the old man answered without blinking, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Damon nodded, knowing he couldn't say 'no'. That had always been his biggest problem when it came to Giuseppe Salvatore, he never dared to say 'no' to his father, he never stepped up and gave him a piece of mind, knowing the man wouldn't be too happy about it. _

"_Details?" he went on, needing to know who exactly was his target. _

"_A man called Stefan Donovan has been gambling, losing terribly. He owes Mason a lot of money, a few millions I guess, but won't pay. Now your job is to kidnap Mrs. Donovan and keep her hostage until the guy pays his debts. If he doesn't pay, you can kill her, but it's not necessary since our goal is to get the money," Giuseppe explained. _

"_Fine; I'll take the next plane to the States," he answered professionally, hoping he indeed didn't have to kill the woman. From what he heard, she was entirely innocent and probably didn't even know her husband was a gambling addict. _

So here he was, praying he'll be on that plane when it leaves. He could try walking to the airport, it wasn't _that_ far, but he'd be soaked through before he'd get there. The traffic was stuck, so he could do nothing else than wait, not his favorite pastime.

Moving back to Italy had been a disaster and he still didn't know why he agreed to come back in the first place. He could've stayed home in the States and finish college, but what was left to stay for? The only thing keeping him there had been Elena, but she left, without even a word.

He'd been furious when he found out she left, she fucking left him! She didn't even have to guts to say goodbye. He got it, she was hurt, he understood she needed some time to get over her loss, but leaving? He'd never thought in a millions years that she would leave him behind. What they had, had been special and he'd always remember her, but she just throw it all away, for what? To build a new life somewhere in a big city where no one knew her? She wasn't even a 'big city' kind of girl, she loved her hometown.

At first he thought about looking for her, but the longer he thought about it, the more it seemed like she didn't deserve it. She just left him without a word…so he decided to just take off and forget about her, but he clearly never had. Even now, on a fucking Monday evening, in a middle of a storm, he was thinking about _her_, about the girl he once loved.

He'd been a fool to believe she loved him the way he loved her, cause if she had, she wouldn't have left him behind, knowing how much that would hurt him. She probably didn't give a damn about him, started a new life and was happily married.

But no matter how much he wanted to hate her, he knew he will never be able to. Deep down, he even hoped she was truly happy now, that she had found what she was searching for when she left Mystic Falls. Cause no matter what would happen, he could never be selfish with her, she just deserved the best she could get; after everything she'd been through, she deserved to be happy.

Her life hadn't been exactly easy and he knew that she needed to fight to get what she desired the most, but she would get there, he believed in her, he always had and he always will.

She was the only woman that ever touched his heart; the only one able to make him feel something. Sure he'd had many women after her, but they were just a distraction to pass his time. They didn't mean anything to him. There were only two women that he'd ever loved, his dearly beloved mother and Elena.

Only thinking about his mom made him sad again. A few weeks after Elena left Mystic Falls his mother passed away, she'd been battling cancer for more than a year and in the end…the cancer won. Over the last few months, his mother had been so weak…he barely recognized her; but she'd kept fighting, because no matter what, she wanted to be there for her son. She had been an incredible woman, his father didn't really deserve someone like her.

That had been the moment his father wanted to move, come back to Italy and start a new life with his son. Damon didn't have anything left by then so he just followed his father, hoping he was making a smart decision, guess what, it was _the worst_ one he'd ever made.

Not even a year after his mom past away, Giuseppe married an Italian beauty and got her pregnant. Now he had a five years old brother and a "_lovely" _stepmom, just what he always wanted, he thought sarcastically.

Just when he was planning on leaving the cafeteria and running through the rain, the clouds disappeared and the sun began to shine again. Leaving a tip on the table, he left the building and tried to get a cab, ready to return to his true home, _the States_.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. So now you see, Elena isn't that happy with her choices... but you can't go back in time. Last chapter, some of you were disappointed that she left Damon... just keep in mind that she was very young back then, we all make mistakes. I'm sure everyone has ever run from something. <strong>

**So please, leave a review and let me know what you think of it! Your reviews mean a lot to me and are very much appreciated!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: And finally I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry guys! Although I was very disappointed with the amount of reviews I got last chapter, the chapter only got half as many reviews as the first one. So I hope that everyone's still liking the story! For the ones who did review, thank you guys, you're the reason I'm still writing ;) **

**As always, a big thank you to my beta Bibi! **

**Disclaimer:**** I still don't own the vampire diaries. However I consider the plot line as mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

It was already past eight o'clock when Elena finally left the building! She really should look for another job cause she was getting sick and tired of working _this_ late every single night. She couldn't believe her boss told her that she was getting lazy; _she,_ Elena Gilbert, she _wasn't_ lazy; she worked like hell to get the job done and to make profit.

She let out a gasp; worrying wouldn't help her. Instead she should just quit her job; to keep thinking it'd get better was just foolish. Her boss had always been and would always stay the biggest asshole, and she would keep working late.

'Life really could be a bitch sometimes', she murmured to herself. Now she came to think of it, what day was it again? _Damn_, it was Tuesday, she had to be at her aunt's house soon. At half past eight Jenna and she were having their cooking class. She let out a sigh when she realized it was too late to go home and change; doing that would make miss half of her class.

Jenna was an awful cook so Elena and Jeremy had tried to send her to cooking classes, but she didn't want to go alone, so Elena had to promise to go with her. It sounded like fun at first, but not that late in the evening when she was already worn out from work. It could've been a nice distraction, but it turned out to be very boring and she couldn't wait until the lessons were over.

Now she couldn't go back anymore, a promise is a promise. She had to keep going to those stupid cooking classes for at least another month and it sucked!

She quickly took out her cell phone and dialed her aunt's number. "No honey, I'm not letting you miss this class, but keep trying!" her aunt's voice spoke from the other side of the line as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Hello to you too, Jenna," she answered annoyed, rolling her eyes. That hadn't even been her purpose when she dialed the number.

"So sweetie, what are you calling for?" the woman asked politely, acting like nothing was wrong. Sometimes she really had the feeling her aunt was still a teenager, even after all those years!

"I'm going to be later again, even if I come straight to you, I'll still be a few minutes late," Elena explained, hoping her aunt wouldn't be mad.

"What? Why? Can't you just drive here? That reminds me, why are you working so late again?" Jenna questioned.

"Jesus Jenna, can't I just explain everything when I'm at your house? My car's broken, remember? And Stefan and I aren't exactly the richest people in the world! I don't have the money to buy a new one," she answered frustrated. It was a disaster that her car didn't work anymore, but like she said, she couldn't afford a new one. Lately, Stefan and she were having money issues, she didn't even know where all the money went to; the only thing she knew for sure was that her bank account counted a big _zero_. She'd asked Stefan about it, but he'd told her she has nothing to worry about. That was just great, another thing she couldn't know. He really acted like she was a five years old.

"Okay, okay. There's no need to yell at me! It's really not my fault you had another bad day."

"I know Jenna, I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening to me," she said, fighting to hold back the tears. She'd never felt more miserable in her life than on that exact moment, how foolish of her to think that she could be happy again after what happened to her parents. But she deserved this, she deserved a punishment for what had happened in the past, she'd hurt so many people without even blinking.

She hadn't done it deliberately, but that didn't matter. The only thing that counted was that she did hurt people and she would never be able to make it up again. She would never be able to show Damon how sorry she was for leaving him behind. She loved him, she truly did, but she hadn't showed him properly how much he meant to her. No, instead she ran away like a chicken, because she couldn't handle the loss of her parents. A big fool, that's what she was, a stupid moron to leave someone like him behind.

* * *

><p>One day, <em>one<em> single day; that's all it took him to find the woman he was searching for. Not that it had been hard, as soon as he set foot in the States; he started searching for the Donovan guy whose wife he was supposed to kidnap. He was a well known guy, which only made it easier. Usually he took some extra time to see what the habits of his victims were, but this seemed almost too easy. Mrs. Donovan turned out to be a real workaholic, from the rumors he heard, she was almost always at work. Which made her an easy prey, he just had to wait until she'll step over the sill of her office and go after her.

Maybe he could spy on her for a while before attacking, but he didn't think that would be necessary, if she really was who people claimed her to be, she would just have a boring life and one waiting for her outside. He almost felt sorry for her, but then again, he didn't feel…not for anyone. It was the only way he could get the job done, set his true feelings aside and go for 'the kill'. But no matter how hard he tried, the regret was always there, the pain of taking someone's life. He shouldn't feel those things, but he did. His father had trained him to be a murderer, to kill without blinking, but it didn't work that way. He would always hate himself for what he did to people, no matter if it was his job or not.

Giuseppe had told him it was for the best, this was what he was born for. Although it sounded very alluring to blame someone else, he knew his father wasn't right. He wasn't made for this; his mother didn't fight so hard to see her son turning into a killer. The Salvatore's had a long history of violence and killing, it was practically his destiny. It would be easier if he'd just believed it, but he didn't. He knew it was wrong what he did, a real killer wouldn't know that, right? But he couldn't justify what he did, he was the one to blame, he was the one that agreed to his father's plan years ago. He was just so confused at the moment… he didn't know what to do anymore, what to believe.

The sudden sound of a door snapping shut brought him back from his thoughts and he immediately looked at the entrance of the building where the noise came from. A petite woman walked out the door, clearly in a bad mood from the way she was looking. He could hear her gasp and start to seek for her phone so he kept his distance. Even from there, he could clearly see how attractive she was, although her curves looked familiar, he couldn't put a name on it. The only thing he knew for sure right now was that it clearly would be pleasurable to kidnap her. There he was expecting an old creepy woman, she was definitely not old, still in her early twenties he guessed.

When he heard_ her_ voice he immediately stopped in his trail and his eyes shot wide open. Oh no, no, that couldn't be true, he must be dreaming. But then he heard it again, her sweet voice telling her aunt she was going to be late. He stood there in shock, panicking of what he should do next. What could he do? _She_ was Mrs. Donovan? Sweet, little Elena Gilbert married a gambling addicted ass? That was why she left him, for a moron that wasted his money? That's just great.

He could feel the madness boiling up inside of him, ready to explode. At first, he'd wanted to run away and never come back; he couldn't kidnap the love of his life. But now, it even seemed like a very alluring plan, he would make her pay for what she had done to him; make her pay for the pain she'd caused him. She deserved this; he just had to keep telling himself she did until he'll believe it.

* * *

><p>She plopped down on the sofa in Jenna's apartment when they came back from the cooking class, she was exhausted. She didn't know how long she could keep this charade going, she was both physically and emotionally exhausted and she wanted nothing more than to disappear from the world. Her marriage was a disaster, she didn't like her job and she couldn't sleep for more than an hour. No wonder people got depressed, she thought sadly.<p>

She'd turned into a shell from what she used to be and she couldn't find a way out. She didn't know when exactly she realized it, but she was getting weak. She used to, fight for what she wanted, never giving up. She had been unstoppable. Only to turn into a weak specimen that didn't know what she wanted.

"Lena, you should ask Stefan for a divorce," her aunt's voice spoke, bringing her back from her inner struggles. She blinked a few times to see if she wasn't dreaming, to know that her aunt really spoke the words she'd seem to hear. When it looked like it was really happening she searched her aunt's eyes and looked into them only to find pity and worries. She didn't want anyone's pity, nor did she want anyone to worry about her.

"You shouldn't worry about me, Jenna. It's not your call to make," she said emotionless; for a minute not giving a damn about someone else's feelings. A divorce, it wasn't like she hadn't thought about it herself. She just didn't think she still had the strenght to go through a divorce, knowing Stefan would fight her every step of the way. He wouldn't just agree to it, that much she knew for sure.

"Honey, I have every right to be worried. You look like crap, pardon my language, but you do. I've never seen you this unhappy. Please Elena, just talk to me." She knew her aunt was only trying to be supportive, to do the right thing. But at the moment, she'd rather be alone and brood instead of making other people worry. Her aunt deserved to be happy; she didn't have to keep being her babysitter. She was a grown woman now and she needed to stand on her own legs, instead of depending on someone else. She had to be able to do at least that much.

"It's just too much, Jenna. I can't take it anymore!" she shouted hysterical before she subsided further and started crying her eyes out.

"Hey, it's okay, it's going to be okay," her aunt reassured her, while she took Elena in her arms like she had years ago.

She hadn't meant to break down, not in front of her aunt, but she couldn't hold it back anymore. The pain had grown too strong and she couldn't take it. The embrace of her aunt felt comforting at the moment, so she snuggled a little closer to keep her from falling, falling into the darkness that life brought.

The only thing she could think of was how badly she missed her mom; how desperately she needed the woman that had always been there for her. The only person she could truly talk to, the one that gave her advice, that made her smile, the one that made her feel like she belonged somewhere. Cause right now, she was lost, lost in her own little world and she couldn't find a way out anymore, she was stuck in this lie.

Suddenly she pulled away from her aunt and started to get up, but Jenna pushed her down again. "You can't go on like this, sweetie. Just stay over tonight, I'm sure Stefan won't mind you staying at your aunt's apartment," the woman suggested, trying to help out her niece.

"No Jenna, I can't. I'm not going to bother you with my problems. I'm a big girl now, I should be able to fix my own problems," she said, knowing she wasn't. She'd never be able to fix what happened, but it was her burden to bear. She shouldn't bother anyone with her worries; it wouldn't feel right to stay over tonight. She just had to go home and live her life – the life she created for herself. It didn't matter that her life wasn't going the way she'd dreamed about. She deserved this.

"You don't bother me, sweetheart, I'm happy to help," the woman tried again, knowing her niece could be very stubborn if she wanted to. The girl just shook no and stood up again. "I'm going for a walk, maybe I'll be back later, or maybe I'll just go home… I dunno," she murmured.

This time Jenna didn't push, she just let her go. Hoping it would be the right thing to do, not knowing it had been the biggest mistake she'd ever made in her entire life.

No words could describe how hurt she felt, but she had to keep fighting. So she left her aunt's apartment and walked home, trying to forget about her sudden outburst. She should've know better than to bother the woman with her pain, but her world just started to shatter in a million pieces and she couldn't hold back anymore. She'd fought the pain for so long, but it only got worse…it got too much.

When she was walking alone in the dark night, she suddenly heard a sound behind her and slowly turned around. But before she had the chance to notice what was happening, a cold hand pressed a handkerchief against her mouth, she couldn't do anything else but inhale the disgusting scent before her world started to fade away and she lost conscience.

* * *

><p><strong>Evil cliffhanger, I know! I just had to end the chapter there. But to make it up to you, next chapter is a bit longer than this one! <strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think of it! **

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my dear readers, I am so incredibly sorry for letting you wait so long! Although I can't say it'll get better soon, cause I'd be lying. My beta and me are both very busy at the moment, but I'll try my best to update ASAP.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own the vampire diaries. Although I consider the plot line as mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Her eyes started to flutter open and one of her hands flew to her head, she could feel a massive headache coming up. At first everything seemed to be a blur, but soon the clouds before her eyes started to fade away and she found herself in an odd room she did not recognize. It was then that her memories of the former night hit her at full force.

She flew upright and scanned the room again, afraid to find someone staring at her, but she found herself all alone. She threw her long toned legs of the outdated wooden bed and immediately run to the door, which was _not so much to her surprise_ locked. Damn it! Her eyes scanned the room all over again to search for another way out, there wasn't even a window! She started pacing around, trying to find some reasonable explanation for what had happened instead of just admitting that she was kidnapped by some complete stranger, she didn't even managed see.

Then it hit her, she was actually kidnapped. Who the hell would want to kidnap her? She didn't have money and neither did Stefan, so they couldn't ask him for ransom. Oh god, her thoughts started to get worse and she was starting to freak out. What exactly had happened the night before? She suddenly started to pull of her shirt to see if there were bruises on her body, there weren't. So she hadn't been raped or beaten up by some sadistic maniac…it still could happen though.

A shiver of fear went through her spine, what if they would hurt her? All the anger of being locked away was suddenly gone and replaced by fear. A single tear escaped her eye when she started to think about what could happen to her. Why on earth did she deserve this? She had to admit, she hadn't been the perfect example of a good person, but she wasn't a bad one either. Now was no time to start praying, if god wanted her to suffer, it was too late anyways. The single tear turned into a second and in a matter of seconds she was sobbing uncontrollably, crying out of fear, but also out of regret for what she'd done during her life. How she didn't get the chance to fulfill any of her dreams. She'd practically wasted her life doing something she didn't like for people she couldn't stand, playing wife to a man she didn't love and telling everyone she was doing fine, when deep down she felt awful. And it pained her to know she might never be able to make it up.

With a sign, she fell back on the bed; the sticky mattress didn't really help to comfort her. It only made her realize once more the awful situation she found herself in. Why hadn't she just stayed at her aunt's apartment? None of this would've happened and she would now be lying on a comfortable mattress, smelling the coffee that her aunt had freshly made, like she did every single morning.

A stake of pain went through her chest when she thought about Jenna; she must be so worried by now! She'd probably called the police when she found out Elena was missing. At that thought a spark of hope went through her, maybe someone would find her and bring her back home again.

But what if no one would? What if she would be stuck in this sloppy room _forever_? Together with whoever had kidnapped her? Come to think of, where was her mysterious kidnapper? He must know she was awake by now, she hadn't exactly been quiet and according to the room she found herself in, the house couldn't be that big.

Maybe that was part of the plan; maybe she was locked away here to starve! Her worries grew worse with every passing minute until she heard a noise coming from what probably was downstairs. She sat up again and kept quiet trying to hear another noise to be sure she wasn't just imagining things.

When she heard it again, she flew to the door and started smashing on it until her arms hurt. "Let me out of here! Please help, let me out of here!" she screamed over and over again, but no one ever came. An hour or so later, she fell defeated down on the bed until exhaustion took over.

* * *

><p>Damon was sitting on the filthy couch of his new shelter, listening to the cries of a desperate Elena. He'd stand up more times than he could count, ready to go upstairs and tell her it would be okay, but something had stopped him. She deserved this, he kept telling himself, hoping he'd believe it.<p>

After he'd kidnapped her, he'd brought her to the first place that had everything he required, a crappy little cabin in the middle of the woods. No wonder people told their children all those horror stories about being alone at night in the forest, he thought the place was creepy enough to give him chills and he was not the kind of person that gets scared easily. All the little scary sounds and soft growls…but he shouldn't be surprised, they were in the woods after all.

Anyway, he tried to find her a 'comfortable' room and laid her down on the bed, hoping she wouldn't be too scared when she woke up. He'd made sure it was a room without windows in case she'd freak out and try to escape, which she probably would have tried by now, if she could that was.

She'd slept for more than 8 hours and knowing the liquid he put on the handkerchief, she must have been exhausted because normally she wouldn't sleep that long if it was only caused by the medicines. He'd almost invaded the room again because he started to worry. He felt pretty relieved when he finally heard her scream; at least now he knew she was alright.

When the noises had faded away, he silently run up the stairs and placed his ear against the door, only to hear her snort a little. She still made the soft cute little sound, it reminded him of the time…cut it Salvatore! He told himself, knowing it was a bad idea to go back on memory lane. He was only here to keep her hostage until her idiot of a husband paid his debts, he couldn't start to feel again, not for _her_!

Carefully not to make any noise he turned the key in its locket, until the door started to open, showing him a beautiful asleep woman, the one that even now after all this time haunted him in his dreams. A lock of hair covered her soft cheek and he'd almost brushed it away before he reminded himself that she wasn't his anymore. She look so beautiful and peaceful when she was asleep, he had to do everything in his power not to kiss her awake and make love to her like he did all those years ago. It was so easy to fall in love with her, so easy Cause really, was anything she ever said to him true? She told him she loved him so many times, but now that he thought about it, how could you really love someone and leave them behind so easily?

He had to make sure he kept up his walls around her; it would be too easy to let her in again. He wouldn't do that, he wasn't a fool. She'd hurt him, he should be happy he could take his revenge, finally after all those days of being broken.

Instead he felt the opposite; he didn't feel the slightest bit of joy by having her locked away from the world. She used to be his humanity, the reason why he fought against all the bad, the anger and the restless he felt inside. And now he was damned to lose all his hope, to lose the 'good' part of him that was locked away, but never too far off.

She had been the reason he tried to fight his father and all the problems that came along with him, but when she left, so left his reason to live as a happy and honest man; and he'd given up. Hadn't it been enough that his father abused him for longer than he could remember? Hadn't he been through enough physical pain to now also have to endure emotional pain?

The petite frame in front of him had been his death, the death of his human part. Now he was only left with the monster inside of him that tried to take over his body and harm people, just the way his father did and would always do.

A grim smile came across his lips at the thought of his father; the man would never have sent him here if he knew that Elena Gilbert was the woman needed to be captured. One way or another, Giuseppe had found out about their secret relationship and the old man had been very happy to see that she'd left town so his son finally was free of his last hope of happiness.

He looked at her lovingly, remembering how happy he had been when they were together. Even if their little fairytale didn't last for more than a few months, it had been the best months of his life and he would never forget them. They'd shared some beautiful moment together, memories that he would relive in his dreams. She had made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world because he had been the one to hold her in his arms, to share a deep bond with her.

No matter how bitter he felt about it, he'd never forget those little things that once made him happy. He'd never forget the person he was when she was around. He wanted to be the better man for her. All the times she'd told him she believed in him, had it all been a lie? Had those months actually meant something to her? He'd love to know the answer, but they wouldn't change anything so why bring up the hurt and the pain all over again? It would do him more harm than good.

So he decided to leave it that way, touched her cheek one last time and left through the door. She'd turned into an even more brilliant specimen than she had been before and it broke his heart to hold her hostage, but this was who he was and no one could ever change him; it was just…too late….

* * *

><p>The second time she woke up, she still felt very disoriented, but the memories came back sooner this time and with a loud sigh she sat up in the bed and started staring at the door, like it would miraculously open. Not so much to her surprise it didn't.<p>

Then a strange scent suddenly hit her and she started sniffling in the air like creep, it smelled somehow familiar, but she couldn't put a name on it. The smell was a mix of an expensive aftershave and a body odor, which to her surprise made her feel relaxed. She silently closed her eyes and concentrated on why it reeked so familiar, only to shake her head in shock when she realized who it remembered her of. _Damon_. How in hell could the room smell like her former lover? It was impossible, she must be imagining all of it, but when she sniffled again, she still smelled the same scent and it drove her crazy. Strong and masculine, just like she remembered and she could feel her blood boil in her veins…he always had that strange of effect on her.

There was no way Damon could've been in there, he'd never come to such a rusty place and he couldn't be her kidnapper, he just couldn't. Why would he want to kidnap her? If he wanted revenge after she'd left, he could've done it a long time ago. She must be going insane cause there was no way she could really smell him. Maybe it was an effect of the drug that she'd inhaled before she fainted, maybe she was getting delusional. That was the only rational explanation for her sudden trip down memory lane; or it could be the fact that, after all, he was still the only man that ever captured her heart and never gave it back.

Maybe she wanted to see him so desperately that she was now under the impression that she could smell him too, after all it wasn't the first time she'd dreamed about him. He kept haunting her dreams for years now; she even had a few erotic dreams of him in the past. Luckily her husband never noticed, because she didn't know how she would explain something like that.

She still missed him every single day; Damon had never been out of her thoughts for more than a few hours; and he most certainly never left her heart It was like she was put under some weird kind of spell, which tortured her with her good old memories; the ones that she would never forget, not even if she wanted to.

* * *

><p>Downstairs Damon was worrying about what to do next; he knew he couldn't keep her hostage without showing himself forever. She needed food to survive and use the bathroom. This wasn't the first time he'd ever held someone hostage, but the first time he abducted someone that knew him. He could already imagine how mad Elena would be if she would see him; and most of all, how disappointed she would be with him for falling back into his father's leadership.<p>

Why would he care anyway? She was that one that left, the one that was able to walk out of their relationship…just like that. _She_ left _him_…she fucking left him. What was he supposed to do? Sit around and play the 'good guy' praying one day she'll realize she made a big mistake and come back to him? Elena was the only one to ever see the good side of him; yeah, she will definitely be pissed at him for 'giving up'.

Not that he was very glad to see her again either, his life had been going perfectly well until she showed up again. He was starting to adjust to his new reckless and evil self, but of course than she had to come into his life, showing him how bad he was behaving. How wrong everything was he did, showing his humanity that he thought was gone.

He'd thought it'd be easy to kidnap her, to get revenge for what she did to him, that it would feel good. Well, not so much to his surprise, it didn't and he felt horrible. He wasn't friendly or kind, he killed people without blinking, hurt them and felt good about it. That was who he was, or what he was thought to be. He'd believed his father when the old man told him who he was, but he knew it had been one big lie all along, because he didn't feel good about killing people, he still remembered their names, he could still see the fright in their eyes when he pulled the trigger. It haunted him every single day and he couldn't turn it off. It was a lie, a pretty charade; it's not possible to turn your emotions off, they're always there, implanted deep in your subconsciousness, ready to hunt you every moment you let your guard down.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes until he felt his doubts slipping away. He had to do this, there was no way out anymore. So instead of more brooding on that filthy couch, he quickly stood up and walked towards the kitchen, if you could call it a kitchen. There was an old gas stove in the middle of the room and a small sink with a rusty faucet on the left; a few old fashioned cabinets completed the dirty room. There wasn't even a fridge! Luckily he didn't buy much food, because there was no place where he could safely put it.

That reminded him; he still needed to go grocery shopping if he wanted them both to survive this little trip. He couldn't let her starve.

He opened a few cans of food, hoping it wouldn't taste too disgusting, but it was all he had for now. He'd make up for it later and buy her some real food, maybe he could make some of his mother's delicious pastas; after all, he knew all the recipes. She'd always liked pasta…and there he was, thinking about being the better man again. He really had to stop that if he wanted to keep up the charade of being the bad guy, the cold blooded killer. He couldn't care less about what was best for her, an obvious lie, but he had to try.

With a smirk on his lips, he left the room and headed upstairs Ready to go feed the beautiful lady he stole away from the world.

* * *

><p>She was tossing and turning on the bed, hoping to find rest, but her stomach growled too loud to even <em>think<em> about sleeping. That wasn't even the only problem, she urgently needed to use the bathroom, but no one ever came looking for her. She tried to hold it, but she knew that if she wouldn't make it to the bathroom in the next 30 minutes she would pee in her pants.

Why couldn't her kidnapper come looking for her? He couldn't let her starve right?

When she heard noises coming from downstairs she was tempted to go knocking on the door again, but she knew it wouldn't help. He didn't come the last time she tried it, he wouldn't come now.

But when she heard someone walking up the stairs, a sudden spark of hope flooded though her body, maybe there was indeed someone who would bring her food and let her out of this cage. She even forgot about her fear, she was just so happy to finally see someone again.

The sound of the key turning in the lock of the door made her almost dance in joy. Her eyes shot to the door, waiting to see it open and show her mysterious kidnapper. Hopefully he wouldn't look too scary, because she didn't know how much she could handle at the point.

Once it did she was shocked and fell back against the headboard, blinking several times to make sure she wasn't imagining things again. But then his voice ringed through her ears and she knew for sure she wasn't dreaming, this was happening for real and all she could do was sit back and stare at him, stricken speechless.

"Hello sleeping beauty, dinner's ready," he smirked, amused by her sudden state of shock. This was going to be a hell of week, he thought, suddenly in a much better mood than only a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p><strong>I truly hope the chapter was worth the long wait! Although I left you with a pretty evil cliffhanger...again! I'm just a sucker for those, just a warning, the next one will be even worse ;)<strong>

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of it!**

**For the once who are interested, I made myself a Twitter account a few days ago. You can follow me under the name: Rosesforever94. To make the wait a little more bearable I will be publishing a few spoilers, also you can ask me when I'll update... (though most of the time, I've no idea, lol). **

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Such a long wait again, I know! But it'll get better, since this story gets my full attention now! I finished BS! Last chapter didn't get as many reviews at the first ones, but I guess I can understand since there was no real Delena in it at all...but... **

**After the evil cliffhanger from last chapter...here's what you all have been patiently waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own the vampire diaries, however I consider the plotline as mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Man on a Mission<strong>

**Chapter 4**

There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but in her current state of shock, she couldn't form a simple sentence. All the words got stuck in her throat and all she could do was stare at, to the man who could make her heartbeat speed up with a single look, and her head spin just by being close to her; the man she still loved, the man she would always love.

He just stood there, right in front of her, with that annoying smirk on his face. He came a few steps closer and put the tray of food down on the bed, his eyes never leaving hers. An old, but well known sensation crept through her body as he kept looking at her like that, his eyes piercing in to hers, waiting for her to react. It made her feel vulnerable, a feeling she didn't like.

She wanted to say something to him; a million questions were hovering on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't. It was like all the oxygen was sucked out of the room and she had trouble breathing.

After a full minute of silence – which could have been an hour for all she knew – she asked: "I'm not dreaming, am I?" She knew it was probably the lamest thing she could say, but at the moment, she had a lack for better words.

He let out a laugh at her comment; was that really all she had to say to him after realizing he was the one that kidnapped her? That's just great; he thought.

"No Lena, I'm afraid you're not dreaming," he ensured her, slightly amused by her reaction. He'd thought she would get a little hysterical when she saw him, yell at him at least, but this? She was just in a state of shock; she probably still thought she was dreaming.

He took a few steps forward until he was standing right beside her. She was still sitting on the bed, staring to the empty space in front of her. Then the smell of his aftershave hit her again and she turned her head until she was looking in his eyes. "Why?" she whispered, afraid her voice would crack if she spoke any louder. "Why are you here?" she continued on the same tone. "Why am _I_ here?" Once the questions started to float from her tongue, they kept coming. She wanted some answers; she needed them, desperately even!

"Why me, is not important; as for why you, well that's a question you should've asked that lovely husband of yours," he grinned, clearly enjoying teasing her. He wasn't in the mood to tell his life story, he wouldn't tell her what her departure had done to him. The only thing she had to understand was why she was here, it's not like he asked for it, if was just a fucking job, a job like any other. Of course it turned out to be a nice surprise to see her again, but he would've never accepted the deal if he knew it would be her. He would've never come back to the States if he had known he had to kidnap the woman he once loved; the one person that still haunted his every dream.

"What do you mean? What happened to Stefan?" she asked concerned. Even if she didn't love him, she still cared about the man she married. It had been a mistake to marry him, but that didn't mean she didn't care about what happened to him. He would always be her friend, he helped her at the moment she needed him the most and she would never forget what he did for her. She was grateful that he'd been there for her, even though things turned bad from that day on. Every single day, waking up and realizing she was living in a lie… it had become harder and harder to actually smile and be happy, because honestly, she wasn't happy at all.

Then it occurred to her, if Damon was really standing next to her and no one else was in the house…that would mean that he…that he was her kidnapper? But why would he want to kidnap her?

With that thought she jumped off the bed and grabbed the first thing she saw, which was an old lamp, to arm herself. 'She had to get out of there, she had to get away', where the only thoughts echoing in her head. She saw his eyes started to widen at her sudden move, but he didn't budge and kept looking her in the eyes, waiting for the next move.

As an attempt to distract him she let the lamp slip out her hand; a loud bang filled the room and Damon's eyes left hers to follow the noise. Her reflexes started to work on full speed and she started running towards the staircase, glad that Damon was too shocked to follow her immediately.

When she reached the first step she heard a loud curse and she knew he was coming after her. Without blinking, she ran downstairs, hoping to find a way out before Damon caught up with her. The first door she opened led to an old kitchen and she saw it had a backdoor, probably to the garden. She ran towards it and tried to open it, but just when the door started to move there was a loud smack and it closed again, a muscled body was now firmly pressed against her back. She could feel shivers going through her body, he got her. Damn! She knew it had been foolish to think she could escape him. He was still Damon Salvatore after all.

"Well, well Elena, that was not a smart move _at all_," the subtle threat in his voice whispering in her ear was sending a quiver through her spine. His hands were now on each side of her, his chest leaning against her back and his head on her shoulder, he made no move to back away.

So many emotions were running through her body, angst was one of them, but what she didn't get was that she suddenly felt so turned on by his dominance. While her mind was going crazy trying to find a way to get out of his grip, it was also enjoying the way his body was firmly pressed against hers and it frightened her. He still had the same effect on her as five years ago and she felt more alive than ever. The adrenaline was rushing through her veins and all she could think of was how good it felt to be back in his arms, even if it was just to keep her in place.

And there he thought they would just have a normal talk as two adults; the thought that she might try to escape once she saw him had never even occurred to him. Although he loved her fire, it would've been easier if she would've stayed in her bed.

At least then he could've been calm and nice, now he had to show her that he was the one in control. He couldn't let her escape so he had to show dominance. He knew she'd try to run otherwise. He actually wanted to be nice to her, but if she was going to act like a little wildcat, he was forced to treat her differently. He had to show her that he'd changed, that he wasn't a big softie anymore; no more nice-guy.

But now, she was in his arms, all his furious thoughts disappeared and all he could think of was how good it felt to have her back where she belonged. He'd do everything to keep her there, everything to make her his again…cut it, Salvatore! He told himself, she isn't yours to keep. He really had to stop those idiot thoughts. She would never be his again and there wasn't a fucking thing he could do about it!

"Are you going to be a good girl, Lena?" he purred, cursing himself for how husky he sounded. He really had to keep his hormones in control around her, otherwise there would be consequences.

"Yes," she whispered back in a shaky breath. She knew there was no way she could escape him, not at that moment anyway. Very slowly she could feel the pressure diminish, but his arms remained in place, pressed against the door, blocking her way.

"Turn around," he ordered, leaving just enough space between them to do so. Looking down at the floor she started to turn, very careful not to touch him any more than necessary. When her back was pressed against the door, she slowly raised her head to look up, avoiding his eyes, afraid of what she might read in them.

"You're not going to escape, sweetheart," he stated, smirking down at her. He lifted her chin until she was looking him right in the eye again. What he saw in them caught him of guard for a moment; he'd thought she would be scared, nervous at least. He wasn't expecting a confident smirk. She looked fearless and strong, not afraid at all.

A smirk came across her lips when he started to lift her chin, he was trying to scare her, how obvious! Why hadn't she thought about it before? He wanted her to be afraid of him so she wouldn't try to escape again. She found his plan rather foolish since she knew he would never harm her; maybe he'd want to, but he would never be able to hurt her. She didn't know why, but she always trusted him.

"You've been a very bad girl, Elena," he accused, looking her intensely in the eyes hoping to find fear. Why wasn't she afraid?

"And now what? You have to punish me?" she asked sweetly, pouting slightly. It was getting on his nerves that she didn't react the way he wanted her to, and she knew that very well. She even felt proud that she still knew him so well.

Feeling almost too confident, she lifted her hand and brushed his cheek, smiling when she felt him shiver from her feather-light touch. Then she tiptoed so she was almost as tall as him and whispered in his ear: "I'm not afraid of you, you won't hurt me," before looking him in the eye again.

"You should be," he hissed, before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She whimpered in protest, but he didn't let go of her, instead he brought her upstairs again and threw her on the bed.

A satisfied smirk across his face, well that went well, he thought sarcastically. She was still full of surprises, even after all that time. It was what had attracted him to her at first, her fire and passion, he loved that she had spirit.

She turned her head and sat up on her knees, furiously looking at him. "That wasn't nice," she stated, her eyes boring into his.

"I never said I was nice," he fired back, closing the door and locking it, just in case.

"So are you going to tell me why you kidnapped me? Cause I'm afraid I can't ask my husband," she said bitterly. Knowing he won this fight, she lay down on the bed with a sigh and started staring at the ceiling, waiting for him to answer.

He looked at her skeptically, not knowing if she was really giving in or if she was planning another escape. He carefully sat down by the edge of the bed, looking at the woman in front of him, only to be reminded of how much he was still attracted to her. Her curves had slightly changed and she looked more feminine, more…grown up.

Only when she started to look up, he realized that he had been ogling her. No wonder, even covered in a paper bag she would be able to turn him on. It should be forbidden to look as magnificent as she did, she could lighten up his entire world only by smiling at him. Damn it, he was doing it again, he was turning into a sappy lovesick fool!

"I don't think you want to know," he said after a while, finally remembering her question.

A lock of hair fell in her face and she put it back behind her ear, before looking him in the eye again. Even a tiny gesture like that distracted him, his emotion were going in overdrive and he really had to find his control again before he would jump her and kiss her senseless.

"I'm sure, but still, I want my answer. I think you owe me at least that much," she answered him, sitting up again. Hoping he wouldn't stand up, she slowly crawled towards him and sat down in front of him. He didn't move, he just watched her in appreciation, even after her little escape plan, she was still not afraid of him and deep down he loved the fact that she still trusted him not to hurt her. He knew it was foolish of her, he wasn't the same person anymore, but it pleased him more than it should.

"You're husband's a gambling addict and he lost a lot of money. Money he owes my client. So you Elena will stay with me until he pays the money back," he explained, smirking at her.

"What if he doesn't pay the money?" she asked softly, her voice slightly cracking at the end.

She was looking down again, so he couldn't see what was going through that pretty head of hers. By the way her voice had cracked in the end he knew she was starting to get scared. Why would that be? Did she think her husband wouldn't pay the money? You had to be a fool not to rescue such an beautiful girl like her.

"I'm afraid I'd have to kill you," he stated in a cold tone, making her shiver. When he saw a single tear escaping her eye, he couldn't hold himself back and he brushed it away. He wanted to tell her she didn't have to be scared, wanted to tell her it would be okay, that he would never harm her. But he knew he couldn't, he couldn't tell her those things because he didn't like to think about what would happen if it came down to it…it was his job…he'd been doing it for a very long time…but then again, it would be the first time he'd have to take out someone he knew – and cared about.

"You don't understand," she whimpered softly, starting to sob, "He can't pay his debts back, he doesn't have the money." By the end of her sentence, she started crying heavily, the tears rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably; a part of her praying all this was just a nightmare.

There he sat, staring at the crying woman in front of him, the woman that changed his world and turned it upside down only to leave him heartbroken. He wanted to comfort her, wanted to make it all better, but he knew he couldn't. Things were already getting out of proportion; he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He couldn't help her; this was her mess, not his. She left him, she married a stupid asshole and she had to pay, not him. Although he felt like he was paying the same price as she did, when she was breaking down like that, crying her eyes out.

He felt bad for making her cry, for scaring her like that, but he couldn't give up. He had to fight those feelings of regret, because he did regret the things he'd done in the past. He never wanted to hurt someone, definitely not if they were innocent and she was innocent. She'd married the wrong guy, but that was all she ever did, besides leaving town that is.

She should feel bad about it, be broken hearted cause she was the one that destroyed their love, their special bond. She was the one that left everything behind…for what? To marry a moron?

"Not my problem," he stated after a while, looking away from her. He couldn't look her in the eyes, not now, not when she was crying over something he did. Not that it was entirely his fault, for all he knew, Mason could've found another guy to kidnap her, it would still be the same in the end.

Suddenly it hit him, someone else could've kidnapped her and threat her way worse. A feeling of responsibility came washing over him; he would never let anyone hurt her. He would never let anyone hurt this little angel and if someone would be crazy enough to try, they would have to pass through him first.

He didn't know how long exactly they sat there, it had been a while as far as he knew, but when her tears stopped and she fell down on the bed with a muffled sigh, he felt relieved. He'd never wanted to make her feel bad, hell, he'd wanted to make her happy again, but he knew he couldn't. It wasn't his call to make.

"You know, even if he had the money, he wouldn't pay your boss. Not for me anyway," she spoke, staring at the ceiling. Then she let out a bitter laugh and sat up again, looking in his direction. "Hell, he'll be relieved to finally have me out of the picture!" she exclaimed furiously. She suddenly started to laugh hysterical and couldn't stop, the tears were burning in her eyes again, desperately wanting to roll over her cheeks, but she didn't want to break down once more, she'd cried enough for another year.

"He'd be a fool if he wouldn't pay," was Damon's soft answer. He knew he shouldn't tell her this, but he felt the urge to make her smile again. If that bastard wouldn't pay the money, he certainly didn't deserve a woman like Elena. She deserved better than that; even if she made a lot of mistakes in the past, she was a good person, of that, he was sure.

"No Damon, he wouldn't be a fool. He'd be a normal guy, someone who wanted to find the happiness he deserves. I don't even deserve him after everything I did. I made his life miserable, for all I know, I'm the reason he started gambling in the first place," she yelled when she finally stopped laughing. She didn't know why she felt the sudden need to scream, but she did and she couldn't hold it back. "I fucked up; I ruined his life with my dumbness. I can't believe I really thought I'd ever be happy again, make _him _happy."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You're a wonderful person Elena, don't you ever doubt that! You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I won't _ever_ believe you can ruin someone's life by marrying him," he suddenly exclaimed, surprising himself. So far his plan to hide his true feelings was _clearly_ failing.

"No? If I'm so wonderful, then tell me…tell me why you're a kidnapper now. Tell me how I didn't ruin your life, hm?" He was taken aback by that, he wanted to tell her she was wrong, wanted to tell her she didn't ruin his life, but it would be a lie. "See? You can't even deny it. I'm not that wonderful person you make me be, I'll never be her," she said, her voice slightly breaking in the end. She'd ruined the lives of so many people and she would never be able to forgive herself for that.

He saw how she was breaking down in front of him, how the last piece that kept her together was falling apart. Then he did the only thing he knew that would keep her from breaking, surprising her and himself, he closed the distance between them, and pulled her into a forced kiss, letting go of the passion that he kept buried deep inside him for all these years, hoping to save his angel from the darkness that was surrounding them.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that made up for the long wait :D And yes, another cliffhanger... I just love them!<strong>

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of it!**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** An update already? I know...very unexpected :D Although the chapter's a bit shorter than the former ones. **

**Thank you so much for all your kind words! Especially a thank you to my wonderful 'anonymous' reviewers, I can't reply to your beautiful words, but know that it's very appreciated! **

**And of course, thank you Bibi for helping me out! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the vampire diaries, probably never will. Although I do consider this plot line as mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Man on a Mission**

_Previously on Man on a Mission:_

_He saw how she was breaking down in front of him, how the last piece that kept her together was falling apart. Then he did the only thing he knew that would keep her from breaking, surprising her and himself, he closed the distance between them, and pulled her into a forced kiss, letting go of the passion that he kept buried deep inside him for all these years, hoping to save his angel from the darkness that was surrounding them. _

When the lack of oxygen became a problem he pulled away, only to look in those widened brown doe eyes of hers, searching for an explanation for what just happened seconds ago. How the hell could he be so fucking stupid to kiss her? She was supposed to be scared of him for god's sake!

Shaking his head he turned towards the door, he didn't look back, not even when her pleading voice asked him to stay. He felt the need to put as much distance as possible between them, staying would only make it worse.

He couldn't believe he let his emotions take over, this wasn't supposed to happen. He shouldn't be kissing her like his own life depended on it, he shouldn't try to comfort her, he should more likely despise her, he had to, but he couldn't. He fucking _couldn't_, because it had felt so right to have her in his arms again, his heart had started to swell on the moment he felt her kiss him back, cause yes, she indeed kissed him back. Probably just because she wanted comfort, but that didn't change the fact that she kissed him back and that they still had that certain connection between them; the one that turned the entire universe upside down.

With a hard slam the door closed behind him and he ran downstairs, but not before locking the door. He wouldn't want her to escape again; he wasn't in the mood anymore. When he arrived in the living room he did the only thing he knew that would calm him down, walked to the liquor cabin and poured himself a large glass of bourbon, trying to forget about what happened just seconds ago.

* * *

><p>Upstairs sat a confused Elena on the bed. She hadn't moved a millimeter since Damon had taken off. She couldn't move as a matter of fact, her body felt like jello after that kiss and she was too shocked to even think about doing anything else besides staring like a complete moron.<p>

She couldn't believe what just happened, she'd felt desperate and lost, then suddenly his lips were pressed on hers! With that thought she touched her lips with her finger, she could still feel his lips on hers, it had felt so right, so perfect. For a moment, she'd forgotten about everything that happened the past few years and she'd felt like her seventeen years old self again.

She knew they still had that kind of spark, the kind that set to world on fire the moment they touched, but nothing had prepared her for _this_. That kiss had been so passionate and earth shattering, she didn't even know if she should regret it or try it again! What the hell was happening to her? She'd promised herself not to ruin his life again; she left him behind for a reason. He deserved so much more than a broken woman; he deserved the best he could get.

Still, she couldn't believe he actually listened to his father and became…what exactly had he become? They'd just talked about what he'd do if her husband wouldn't pay the money…wait a minute, he'd kill her, so did that mean he was some sort of assassin now? Oh god, this was all her fault! She had broken his heart in a million pieces, which eventually made him ruthless enough to kill someone.

Of course Giuseppe had taken advantage of his vulnerable state after she left, but she'd never realized what the man was capable of. How could she have known he'd do something cruel like that to his own son?

A strong feeling of guilt washed over her, this was all her fault, she was the reason he threw away his life and became a monster. She shouldn't have kissed him back; she didn't want to give him false hope. After what just happened, she knew she would have to let him go…_again_. She wouldn't ruin his life like she did before, it would be selfish to expect that he still wanted her as much as she wanted him; it was probably just a pity kiss he gave her.

She closed her eyes and lay down on the bed, still trying to progress what happened in the past hour or so.

Never in a million Elena would've guessed that Damon would turn out to be her kidnapper. Although by now, she was sure it was a good thing that it was _him_ and not some psychopath that would've taken advantage of her.

What would that person have done to her? She knew she didn't have to be afraid of Damon, he might tell differently, but in the end, she knew he would never hurt her. He looked all rough and strong, while he was a lonely, sweet boy on the inside. He just knew how to hide his true self from others, luckily she could see through all those layers and see the real Damon Salvatore, the one that stole her heart and took her soul.

It probably sounded cheesy, but it was exactly the way she felt. After she left him, she never felt the same again. A part of her had been missing and when she tried to search it, she always thought of the one and only man that ever touched her soul. Her heart had found its way to his and she'd never forgotten about him, she never would. Because the months she'd spend with him, had been the best of her entire life and she would always cherish them, it was the only thing that kept her going.

At least she'd known happiness in her life, she knew how it felt to be loved and to be madly in love with someone, to feel butterflies dancing in your belly and your head spin until you feel dizzy. That was how Damon made her feel…. Even if she would die tomorrow, she was glad she got to know and feel, real love.

Her parents probably wouldn't be too happy if they saw what happened to their little angel, but Elena knew it was what she deserved after the mistakes she made in the past. She thought that sacrificing herself and leaving Damon would be in their best interest, after all, he just had to find some other – and better – woman and live the _happily ever after_ he deserved. Because she couldn't be the one he needed, he deserved a nice and loving woman that could give him a future of happiness and joy. Elena was a broken person, someone that couldn't be healed, she was damaged goods, no good for anyone.

Staring at the ceiling she slowly relaxed, trying to think of what to do next, only to come out blank. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, what was supposed to happen in a situation like this. It wasn't like she was kidnapped before by a charming ex lover of hers. Yeah, he certainly was charming; Damon Salvatore had been the only guy that ever charmed his way into her life and stayed in her thoughts. A bunch of guys had tried before him, but no one ever succeeded in turning her world upside down, not until a certain blue eyed guy came into her life, and made her heart flutter. From the moment she'd laid eyes on him, she'd known he was someone special, _someone_ that she could imagine the rest of her life with.

* * *

><p>Downstairs Damon was filling his glass again, for the fifth or… he didn't exactly count how many glasses he drank. A nice bottle of scotch always helped when he was feeling a bit down, or he thought it helped. It usually only made him more reckless than he already was, but so what, it wasn't like he hadn't fucked up already!<p>

A smirk was placed on his lips while he started dancing around with another bottle of alcohol in his hand, life could be so lovely sometimes, he thought bitterly. Stumbling around he landed in the couch with a loud thud, causing the bottle to slip out his hand and fall down on the floor hard, shattering into a million pieces, filling the room with the sound of pain. His hands flew to his face and he covered his eyes, letting out a deep breath, trying to recover from his internal shock.

Yeah, he was still in shock, still didn't believe he actually kissed Elena Gilbert and certainly not that she kissed him back. The alcohol was supposed to make him forget, but he only got more depressed. Sighing he looked down at the floor, smiling at the mess he had made, he would never change. He usually ruined his own life by doing the most stupid things, making sure his destiny became a dark and crappy place. He just didn't seem to know how to be happy, how to live a normal life like everybody else did.

Clumsily he sat up again and looked around the room, only to be reminded of what exactly he was doing. He kidnapped a woman and kept her hostage, it wasn't something new, besides the fact that it was Elena, but why did it feel so different? Why couldn't he threat her like he threatened all the other ones that came before her? Why couldn't he be the person he was supposed to be? Why did he want to fight his father all off a sudden? Why did she make everything so difficult when it was supposed to be easy?

Taking another quick gulp from the only bottle that wasn't already empty, he stood up and started walking towards the staircase, not even knowing what he was planning to do once he'll reach Elena's room.

* * *

><p>Thanks to the noise of music booming through the house Elena woke up from her peaceful and relaxing sleep. God damn it! Couldn't Damon just handle his emotions quietly for once? She just knew he'd started drinking, he always did that when he was upset. Luckily they were far away from the city, otherwise he'd probably be partying with a bunch of hot girls that wanted his body.<p>

A sting of jealousy went through her spine when she thought of how many girls had had him after her. She knew she had no right to be jealous at all, but she couldn't help but feel the green monster growing inside of her. She just never liked sharing something and it still felt like Damon was hers, but of course he wasn't anymore. She really should stop all those silly thought or else she would start believing she actually still had a chance, which was truly foolish; she knew she would never have a chance to be with Damon again, she lost her dream prince once she left Mystic Falls.

Banging sounds came from down the hall downstairs and she started feeling a little worried. When she heard the key turn into the lock, she quickly sat up and waited until her visitor walked in. But it seemed like Damon was struggling with the keys because it took him two whole minutes before the door finally opened and he stumbled inside.

Elena shook her head in disappointment, though it was exactly how she was expecting him to look, it still didn't feel nice to watch him break down in front of her. With a sigh she stood up and walked towards him, trying to help him before he would break something, she'd never had seen him this drunk. Of course she'd watched him get wasted more than once, but never like this.

Once in front of him he suddenly pulled her closer to his body, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment when she felt the enormous bulge through his pants. He nuzzled her neck and she shuddered in anticipation. This wasn't right, he was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing, but when he forcefully pressed his lips against hers, she could only respond to him with equal passion, forgetting about their problems for a short moment before all the worries came back at full force. She tried to push him off her, but he didn't budge, instead he cupped her ass and started massaging her breasts. She tried to take a deep breath, and keep the moans from coming out. God, this was so embarrassing! She didn't even want to push him away, what girl wouldn't feel that way? She was simply going insane! "Damon, you're drunk, this is wrong!" she tried, surprised by the firmness of her voice. Although she didn't actually want it, she knew she just had to push him away, if they would ever do this again, he at least had to be sober. _Please Elena, what the hell are you thinking? Even if he's sober, this shouldn't be happening! _

"Damon!" she said again, finally breaking his trance, he blinked a few times and then took a step back, but he almost fell over, luckily he was still close enough and she could reach out for him. She helped him to the bed and lay down beside him. His head hadn't even touched the pillow and he was already asleep, she watched him in appreciation while his face turned soft, he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. It was almost like they'd traveled back in time and she was lying in her own bed with him beside her, her parents still alive.

_High school_, when she looked back, it had been a nice time, too bad she never appreciated her life back then. She didn't even know how beautiful and perfect her life had been, she had the most incredible parents, the hottest and most perfect boyfriend in the entire world and a bunch of close friends. It was everything she didn't have anymore and would never have again. Why did she have to make such a stupid and foolish decision back then? What would've happened if she would've stayed in Mystic Falls? Her life would probably be entirely different and she might have been happy. But it was too late to think about the 'what if's'. She couldn't go back in time.

It wasn't until then she noticed the door was open. She could easily escape! Forgetting about all rational thoughts, she decided against it. She wouldn't leave Damon, not in this state. He'd go crazy when he would realize she was gone. So instead of doing what every normal and _sane_ person would do (it wasn't like she was a normal person anyways - or sane for that matter - she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Damon, falling asleep almost immediately; It had been years since the last time she slept that well, having sweet dreams about her long lost blue eyed man.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it, I hope you guys liked it. Lots of Delena in thischapter... which will stay that way for a while since it's a 'Delena' centered fic. <strong>

**Use the blue button underneath pretty please and let me know if you liked it. **

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all your kind words! Especially my wonderful beta Bibi, without you I'd never be able to write a decent story! **

**So here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**Warning: definitely rated-M.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries. However I consider this plot line as mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The next morning, Damon awoke with a major headache. Well, that's what you get when you drink like the whole alcohol might disappear from the face of the earth in 24 hours. He just wanted to get up when he realized he wasn't lying on the filthy, uncomfortable couch anymore. Instead he was lying on something quite comfortable with a warm body pressed against him.

His eyes shot open and he almost jumped up in surprise when he saw the beautiful form of Elena Gilbert draped over his chest, holding him closely. He had to blink a few times before the realization hit him that it wasn't a dream and she actually was there beside him. Dear sweet Elena was practically lying in his arms and he couldn't even remember how he got upstairs in the first place.

His eyes widened, they didn't… he quickly inspected their bodies and let out a relieved breath when he found out they were both still fully clothed. So how on earth did he end up in her bed? Well done Salvatore, you don't even remember what happened, how much have you been drinking? He asked himself, disappointed he started drinking again. It had been years since the last time he drank that much.

He still couldn't believe he actually kissed her and now she was lying in his arms with no reason. Well, he couldn't really remember the reason why she ended up in his arms anyways. He usually did the craziest things when he was drunk, so he shouldn't be that surprised he ended up in her bed, though this probably was the craziest thing so far.

She probably wanted to comfort him or something, not that she had any reason to care since he was still her kidnapper, but she was just sweet like that. Sometimes, she was just too sweet for her own good.

When he looked around the room something caught his attention, the door! It was still open! So why hadn't she escaped once he fell asleep? Wouldn't a normal person jump up in joy and run as fast as she could? He knew _he_ would.

He looked down at her face again; she was still peacefully asleep, looking perfectly beautiful as always. She stayed with him? She stayed with him because she wanted to and not because he was keeping her there? Oh silly Elena, she was so much better off without him. Although he couldn't help but feel immensely happy and grateful that she stayed with him. She still cared enough not to run away, what exactly did that mean? Did she still have feelings for him?

'Don't go there,' he thought to himself. It would be incredibly stupid to think he still deserved a chance at being happy with her. He lost that chance a long time ago, somewhere when he started killing people for his father's benefit.

He couldn't withhold the urge to caress her cheek, she looked so innocent, he could stay like that _forever_. As long as she was with him, he didn't matter what happened, even when he knew it was a foolish thing to think.

When she started to stir in her sleep, he knew she would be awake any moment, which would mean he had to let her go again. Damn, it felt so good holding her in his arms, he finally felt like he was home again. Gosh, he was turning in one of those love sick guys!

He could see a smile arise on her lips while she snuggled even closer to him. Her body was now practically lying on top of his and her eyes slowly started to flutter open. Her head was lying on his chest so she would look directly in his eyes when she opened hers.

A second later he was finally staring into the depth of her chocolate brown eyes. At first she looked surprised that he was already awake, but the surprise quickly turned into a lazy smile and she crawled off his chest. "Sorry," she quickly apologized trying to get as far away from him as possible. She'd never meant to sleep so close to him, let alone hug him when he was actually awake.

But instead of letting her go like every smart guy would do, he firmly grabbed her wrists in his hands and held her close, making sure she couldn't get away. With a sigh she gave up and laid her head down again, her eyes found an old chair and lingered on it because she just didn't have the guts to look him in the eyes, afraid of what she might read in them. She knew he had to be sober by now; it was exactly why she didn't understand the reason of why he wanted to keep her in place. Shouldn't he be mad or something?

"How exactly did I end up here?" was the first question that left his lips. He couldn't help but feel foolish for having to ask her, having a black out wasn't really the funniest thing on earth. He still didn't know why he wanted to keep her in place, but it just felt better to have her in his arms instead of on the other side of the room.

"What's the last thing you remember?" she asked softly, still avoiding his gaze. Suddenly he gripped her chin in his hand and made her look up.

"Not much besides plundering the liquid cabin," he answered, looking her straight in the eye, trying to detect some kind of emotion. She was still trying to hide from him, it was so clear she didn't want him to see her true emotions. Although he didn't know why, why would she be afraid to show him what she truly felt? It wasn't like he still wanted to hurt her, if that wasn't more than clear enough already by now.

"You were pretty drunk last night, clearly upset too when you walked in my room. It took you awhile before you could come inside because you were too drunk to unlock the door," she told him, smiling when she saw how embarrassed he looked. "Then when you finally stumbled inside you…" she abruptly stopped talking, not knowing what to say next.

"I what, Elena?" he pushed, feeling miserable for being such a clumsy ass.

"You…kissed me. I tried to push you back after a while, but you wouldn't let go. Eventually I think I got some sense into you and I helped you into bed. You looked pretty bad, so I didn't want to leave you alone and lay down beside you. I must have snuggled closer to your side in my sleep," she added ashamed, covering her face, trying to hide the blush that was now coloring her cheeks.

"So I was being obtrusive and you still helped me and took care of me?" he asked surprised, cursing himself for kissing her again! Damn it, he couldn't even remember! How on earth could he forget those soft lips on his, her pure and delicious taste… Cut it out man, you should be worrying about what you did to her, not having fantasies about her!

"It wasn't that bad," she answered softly, her cheeks redden even more. Gosh, this was so embarrassing, certainly when he kept looking at her like that, like he wanted to eat her or something. This was so wrong, on so many levels, she shouldn't be lying in his arms; she should be running away for god sake! Her aunt was probably worried sick.

It didn't surprise her that her aunt was the first person she thought about, instead of Stefan. Still, she felt bad about it. She never thought she would betray her husband, though she also never thought someone like Stefan would become her husband anyway.

"What do we do now?" she added slowly, still waiting for some kind of reaction out of him. He was lying so peacefully and relaxed at the moment, something that didn't happen often. She was surprised by how calm he was; she thought he'd freak out when he found out they slept in the same bed. When she made eye contact, he lifted his shoulders, whispering an 'I don't know', before looking away again. Although he still made no move to get away from her.

After a while he slowly started to draw circles on her back and she closed her eyes in pleasure. It felt so good to lie in his arms like that, like there was no tomorrow, like they belonged together. It'd be so easy to pretend there was nothing wrong. Too easy.

* * *

><p>It was already late in the afternoon when Damon finally said something. "I'm going to make us something to eat, I'm sure you're hungry," he smirked when he heard her stomach growl. "If you like, you can take a shower downstairs, though I have to warn you. We're not staying in a classy hotel with a luxurious bathroom, more like the opposite."<p>

She nodded, still not understanding why he was acting so relaxed. Shouldn't they talk about what happened, about what was going to happen? He couldn't seriously avoid such an important conversation.

Seeing the look in her eyes he said: "We'll talk after dinner, when we're both feeling a little better," before walking out of the room. Immediately feeling less relaxed without her close to his body. He didn't even know what has gotten into him, he was giving her the permission to run around free in the house and he'd been lying in bed with her all day.

He was corrupting her by giving her the choice to be friends with him, though he wouldn't really call it friends. He kissed her…_twice_. He was probably the worst kidnapper in history. Not only was he incapable of actually hurting his victim in case of need, but he found himself eager to console her and be there for her. It was official: Damon Salvatore had just turned into a softie because Elena Gilbert was around. If that happened after only two days, he could only imagine what more time around her would do to him.

It was just too much on a too short period of time; he was lost and didn't know a way out of the mess he found himself into.

When he came downstairs he let out a chuckle, the living room looked like one of those battle fields in World War Two. There were empty bottles everywhere and a few shattered glasses. If he didn't know any better, he'd think he had one a hell of a party with a bunch of sorority girls the day before.

Shaking his head one last time, he turned around and entered his so called kitchen. He really should've looked for a better place, this cabin was almost worse than a dirty, dark cave. He took one of his bags from the kitchen table, hoping he'd find something eatable in it. He still had to go grocery shopping, but at the moment that was the last thing he wanted to do.

A disappointed look came over his face, he only had a few cans of soup and a piece of bread, it probably both tasted like hell, but it was all he had for now. He'd been planning on going shopping today, but with everything that happened the day before, he didn't think it'd be a good idea to leave the house. Even if he knew Elena wouldn't try to run, he still didn't feel okay to go out. Tomorrow was another day, a fresh new day to make plans. Today, he would just try to enjoy his evening…his evening with Elena Gilbert.

After turning the kitchen upside down he finally found a decent casserole to warm up the soup. Just his luck, a few minutes after he'd warmed up the food, the electricity went down and the house was covered in darkness. _Great; just fucking great_.

* * *

><p>Even in the dirty outdated shower cabin, Elena felt relaxed; it had been too long since she had a decent shower. She closed her eyes in satisfaction while the water poured over her skin, washing away her pain for a short moment.<p>

She missed her apartment, her soft king-size bed, the comfortable pillows that lay next to her and her enormous bathroom filled with the wonderful smell of her vanilla bath soap. She missed her aunt, the joyful woman that was always there for her; the second best mother someone could hope for; because she would never forget Miranda. Yeah, maybe she missed her mom the most at moments like these, the moments when you don't know what to do anymore, what would happen next if you don't get the right advice or don't make the right move, the right decision. It was frustrating to know so little, to understand so little…

Life would've been so much easier if that terrible accident had never happened, she would still be living in Mystic Falls, Damon would probably still be her boyfriend and her parents would still be driving her crazy like they always had. You don't know how lucky you are until they take everything away from you. She'd always been mad at her parents for being so protective of her, for telling her when she did something wrong, for punishing her when she messed up. At the moment, she'd feel like the happiest girl in the world to get punished by her mother right now, because that would mean she was still there, because it would mean she still had someone to guide her, cared for her and loved her unconditionally.

Just when the tiny tears started to escape out the corner of her eyes, the lights went down and Elena let out a shriek. If there was one thing she hated more than anything, it was the darkness. She'd always been scared when the lights went out, that was why she always slept with a small lamp on her bedside table.

More tears started to well up in her eyes as she dropped down the floor, hugging her legs closely to her body. Her body started to shudder violently and she closed her eyes tightly, lost in her own fear. God, this wasn't happening, not now…She couldn't take it.

It was then she felt two strong arms wrapping around her, hugging her close. "Shhh, it's going to be alright. Just breathe," Damon's velvet voice whispered in her ear, hushing her.

He still remembered how scared she was of the dark, so when he heard her scream, he'd immediately dropped everything he was holding and ran towards the bathroom. He'd completely forgotten she was in the shower. He quickly searched a towel, wrapping it around her fragile frame. When he accidently touched the outline of her breast he could feel the shiver that went through her body and he couldn't do anything else but feel affected himself. There he was, holding a practically naked Elena in his arms, who was scared to death. Could this day get any better? He thought sarcastically.

After a few minutes of sitting in the darkness, it was clear to him that they wouldn't see the light again very soon since it was already getting dark outside too. So he pulled Elena a little closer before easily picking her up, once he was holding her tightly in his arms he started walking towards the dining room, hoping he wouldn't stumble since he couldn't see very clear and he still hadn't cleaned up his mess. Shitty day…

A few minutes later he arrived at his destination and tried to put her down, but she held on tightly, her hands gripping the sides of his shirt like her life depended on it. "Lena, I know you're scared, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to give you some food before the soup gets cold again," he told her, stroking her hair lovingly.

"Ok," she whispered back, closing her eyes tightly when he put her down and helped her in a chair. She could feel him disappear from her side and kept her eyes firmly closed, praying the lights would go back on soon.

Not even a minute later she could hear his velvet voice again, "You can open your eyes now, sweetheart," he whispered, looking at her in amusement when he saw how she was rolled up in a tight ball, holding her knees for dear life.

When she finally opened her eyes, she needed to blink a few times because of the soft light in front of her and she looked up in surprise. "I found some candles in the kitchen, I thought you might like some light," he winked before taking a seat next to her.

A bowl of soup was standing in front of her and it wasn't until then she realized just how hungry she actually was. She hadn't eaten in a while and her mouth began to water. "I must warn you, it's not really the best soup I've ever tasted, but it's something," he told her, but she was already too busy trying to fill her empty stomach. The soup tasted metallic, even worse than the one her mom made her once, but at the moment, she was just happy she finally got some food down her throat.

When she looked up from her bowl, she was staring into Damon's cobalt blue eyes, he was looking at her in adoration, happy that she was eating the soup even if it tasted awful. He gave her a quick smile, before taking a mouthful himself.

It was actually quite romantic, all in the dark with only a few candles burning, somewhere deep in the woods, though it was definitely scary too. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked her softly, trying to start a normal conversation. It was still a little weird, here he was, having dinner with the love of his life after he kidnapped her and took her away from her family and friends. Life could take a weird direction sometimes.

"A little bit," she said shyly, embarrassed for being such a coward, "Thanks," she added even softer, her voice slightly breaking in the end. She couldn't believe he was actually being nice to her, after everything she'd put him through. He should be mad, yell at her or at least ignore her…This new understanding between them was totally unexpected.

"You're welcome," he smiled, giving her a true and genuine smile. It had been awhile since he used one of those, but he just felt happy when she was around, even though he shouldn't be acting this way, it felt good. And he wanted to feel good for once, one evening wouldn't hurt him. Losing himself in her innocence for one night wouldn't harm him anymore than staying that stupid asshole he tried to be.

They ate the rest of their soup in silence. Neither of them knew what to say, because words were so overrated. Eventually, Elena ended up in his lap, not even knowing how she ended up there in the first place. The only thing she knew was that she was holding onto him for dear life, hugging him as close as she possibly could.

"We're so messed up," he told her after a while, taking her face between his hands.

"Insane," she agreed before capturing his lips in a searing kiss, her body now hovering over his. His free hand started to roam over her body while the other one tangled in her hair. Their kiss grew more passionate and their tongues started to battle for dominance. They were both so lost in their passion that they didn't even remember their own names.

She could feel the bulge in his pants growing underneath her and she started to wiggle her hips to create more friction. He let out one of his sexy growls before starting to remove the towel that still covered her body. In a matter of seconds she was sitting completely naked on his lap.

The candle light that was shining on her soft skin made her look like a goddess and Damon ogled her in appreciation, for the first time seeing her now feminine curves. She'd always looked beautiful, but now all grownup, she was even more beautiful – if possible. Her breasts were slightly fuller and she'd gained some weight, he smiled up at her in adoration. Hell, he would never forget this moment.

He started to leave a trail of soft, wet kisses in the crook of her neck, earning a breathless moan from Elena. How he had missed that sound, he could never forget how perfect his name sounded coming from her lips when she was in ecstasy. He kept nibbling at her skin, surely leaving marks. He would make her his again, like he'd done all those years ago. He'd been her first and he'd make sure to be her last too. Although he hadn't really figured out how he was going to do so.

After a few minutes Elena had enough, he still was fully clothed while she was sitting naked in his lap, deciding to take some control again, she pulled off his shirt, smiling wickedly when she saw the lust reflecting in her lover's eyes. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before changing her position a bit and unbuckling his belt. Her hands were slightly trembling in anticipation, it had been so long since the last time she had sex. It had been and even longer time since the last time she'd made love to the man she truly loved.

With a smile on her lips she helped him slide off his denim jeans before kissing him again, pressing her body against his. There was only one layer of fabric left, making it obvious how excited Damon was. Suddenly, she remembered just how big he was and how perfect it fit inside her; the thought made her body shiver slightly in his arms.

She couldn't wait to feel him inside of her again, finally coming home, filling her completely.

He started to place open mouth kisses down her jaw line, moving closer and closer towards her breasts. She let out a hiss when he finally reached her nipple, taking it between his lips and sucking on it, while he massaged her other breast, twirling her other needing nipple between his fingers. One of her hands flew up, tangling itself in his raven black hair, pulling him closer.

A chuckle escaped his lips when he felt how eager she was, just like he remembered her to be. She wasn't very patient, certainly not when it came down to reaching her goal, she just took control when she thought he was using a pace that wasn't fast enough. However, he loved teasing her; she always made those sexy, breathless little sounds that made him rock hard.

She started to wiggle her hips again, showing him she wanted to go faster, but he didn't feel like giving in already. One of his hands left her breast and slowly trailed down until he reached the wetness between her legs. Before she had time to protest, he started to work her clit, pinching it between his fingers, making her moan loudly.

After teasing her a little more, he let one of his fingers slide inside her core, loving the way her walls immediately clamped around his finger. She seemed to be even tighter than he remembered. He couldn't wait to be inside her again, her inner muscles squeezing around his hard cock. Imagines floated in his head and it was hard not to take her already and forget about taking things slow.

Her breaths became more erratic and her moans louder, he knew she was close. So he added two other fingers, stretching her as far as he possibly could before her walls started to clamp around them even harder and her orgasm took over.

She felt like she was in heaven. Her head began to spin while she lost herself into the waves of pleasure. It had been so long since the last time she felt this wonderful. She didn't think she'd ever feel so good again.

It took her a while to ride out her orgasm; she was just too lost, too far gone. Damon looked at her affectionately; his angel was feeling well so he felt even better and _harder_. His cock was now begging for attention and he didn't have to wait long until Elena started to push his boxers down his legs. He smirked up at her when she took his rock hard length in her hand, slowly stroking it, so slow it became painful.

His lips found hers again in a hard, but passionate kiss. Their tongues danced a tango together while her hand kept working him. A loud groan escaped his throat when she speeded up her pace, bringing him close to his release.

Just when he thought he could take no more, she let go of him and smiled wickedly, knowing she found the perfect time to stop. He pouted like a cute toddler when she stood up, but she just laughed at him. "Patience is a virtue, Salvatore," she winked.

"Like you're a patient person," he retorted, rolling his eyes. She took his hand in hers and helped him stand up before she cleared all the rubbish from the table behind her and laid down on it, devilishly grinning at him.

He positioned himself between her legs and made eye contact, looking deep in those brown doe eyes, wanting to shoot her to the moon and back. Even though he wasn't thinking clearly, he wanted nothing more than to burry himself deep inside her wetness.

Before he could ask something she said: "Yes Damon, I'm sure!" And he just smiled at her, loving how well she knew him. He leaned down to give her a long and passionate kiss before he slowly entered her. Enjoying how perfect she felt around him, he filled her completely and let her adjust to his size for a moment before he started to thrust in and out of her at a forceful pace, losing all his control and letting his animalistic passion take over.

It wasn't like she minded; she loved how carefree he was when they were making love, because yes, even when they both lost control, they were truly making love. He'd always made love to her, they didn't just have sex; it was much more than that. It was much more than just their physical attraction that made them crazy enough to do this, it was their strong bond, the connection of their souls that made them fall for each other's charm again, both knowing full well how stupid it was. They shouldn't do this, they shouldn't hurt themselves even more, but they couldn't help it. They were just drawn to each other, like two magnetic pols that you can't pull apart.

She met his every thrust, coming closer and closer to the earth shattering climax she knew _he_ could give her. When he changed the angle and hit her sweet spot she couldn't take it anymore. His fingers were softly rubbing her clit and it all felt too damn good. The world started to fall apart around her and her body started to shudder violently, her breaths were erratic and she needed to fight for oxygen.

When he felt her body shake in pleasure he couldn't hold himself back anymore, her walls were now clamping so tightly around him that he was surprised his controlled himself this long. He closed his eyes tightly when his own orgasm took over; he shouted her name in ecstasy while she was still chanting his, over and over like a pray.

When they both came undone they lay still for a while, recovering from their love making. Just when Damon wanted to say something Elena interrupted him by putting a finger on his lips. "Please don't ruin our moment, just take me upstairs and forget about everything just for one night. Please," she said again, her eyes boring into his, pleading for him to accept her offer. Her heart started to swell when his nod finally came and he carried her upstairs, laying her down on the bed and joining her, snuggling close to her body.

True to his promise, he forgot about his past for a while and simply made love to her until the sun started to rise again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it. A very long chapter, considering what I usually write... but you all deserved it! <strong>

**Please show me some love people, leave me a review and let me know what you think! **

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own The Vampire Diaries, however I consider the plot line as mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

As expected, the next morning came way _too_ soon, it was too bad their night couldn't last forever; it would've been so much easier for the both of them. Slowly, Elena opened her eyes, coming back to reality. She was still lying on Damon's naked chest. Last night had been amazing and her entire body felt numb from their _all_-night activities. She hadn't felt so satisfied in a long, long time. Looking up, she saw Damon was still peacefully asleep.

He looked so handsome, if possible even more than 5 years ago. His presence had always affected her, though now it was even worse than before. She couldn't think about anyone but him anymore, it was crazy! Even after all the time they were apart, her feelings for him had never diminished, they'd only grown deeper and stronger… She never thought it was possible to have feelings that strong. Hell, she hadn't even believed true love existed, but it clearly did, because she had no other explanation on her feelings for him.

She had felt lost without him, she couldn't breathe, couldn't think. A part of her had been missing and she'd lost the ability to enjoy life. She hadn't thought it would be possible to be happy again. But here she was, happier than she felt in years. Even if the situation was beyond complicated she couldn't help feeling that everything will be ok as long as he's with her.

The thought of losing him again was breaking her heart. She couldn't bear to say goodbye, she'd rather die than live the lonely life she had before. She wasn't even herself anymore.

She smiled up at Damon, thinking of a proper way to wake him up. She just hoped he'd still be the Damon from last night, the one she fell in love with, because she knew how easily his mood could swing around. She'd hate it if he started putting up his walls again; he was so much easier to be around when he showed his true feelings.

A kiss would be perfect, she decided after a while, slowly crawling up until their faces were almost touching. Very slowly she closed the remained distance between them, loving how perfect his lips felt against hers. It didn't take very long until he started to wake up and greedily responded to her kiss by parting his lips so she could let her tongue slide between them. Her sweet _wake up_ kiss rapidly became more passionate and she could feel his now fully erected member pressing against her core.

A moan left her lips while she pulled away to get the necessary amount of air in her lungs. She could see the lust reflecting in his eyes and a smirk came across her lips; she really loved moments like these. "Morning babe," she breathed, stroking his cheek lovingly.

He didn't really give her the time to say something else before his lips were pressed against hers again. She let her hand slip between them, lower and lower until she reached his length and started to stroke him at a slow pace. He let out a groan and one of his hands disappeared in her hair, pulling her closer, savoring her unique flavor.

His other hand was now drawing circles on her back, going lower each time until he cupped her ass, loving the way she moaned into his mouth. Deciding he had enough foreplay, he changed position so that she was now hovering over him, ready to sink down on his rock hard cock.

She pouted a little, clearly not done with him, but complied anyway. Still holding her gaze, he slid into her slowly. He just loved watching her face when she looked completely satisfied. Even though she still felt numb, there was just no better way to wake up.

Slowly she started to ride him, enjoying how he felt buried deep inside of her. She put her hands on his abs, giving him now full sight of her wiggling breasts. And of course he had to take advantage of that, so he sucked on of her nipples into his mouth, earning a loud moan from Elena.

His free hand went lower until it reached its destination and he started to flick her clit with his thumb, both the sensations made her scream in pleasure.

It didn't take her much longer before her first climax washed over, taking her away in waves and waves of pure bliss. Her body was shuddering and she had difficulties breathing. But Damon was far from done with her and kept thrusting into her wetness, making her head spin. 'It should be illegal to feel this wonderful', she thought smiling.

When she rode out her orgasm, he changed positions again, making sure he could hit her g-spot every time he filled her. She was now sitting on her hands and knees while Damon positioned himself behind her, she ached her back when he pushed himself inside of her again, welcoming the amazing feeling.

Within seconds they were both moaning loudly, totally lost in their own little world, going further and further away from reality. By the time they reached their supernova, they were both breathing heavily, surprised they were still alive.

Elena collapsed on the mattress, feeling utterly satisfied, while Damon came to lie beside her. "That definitely was a good morning, princess," he smiled, _truly_ smiled, when he finally could breathe normally again.

"I could get used to it," she smiled back, letting out a sigh when she thought of how surreal it all felt.

"Me too, though I don't think that's going to happen," he answered her honestly, knowing she could handle it. She wasn't a porcelain doll; she knew well enough how serious their current situation was.

"When are you meeting the guy Stefan's supposed to pay?" she asked, looking to the other side of the room, her voice slightly cracking when she said_ his_ name. How was it even possible, in less than a week she'd completely forgotten about her husband, all her feelings for him were gone besides the pity of course. She still couldn't understand why he had loaned so much money from someone while he knew he wouldn't be able to pay it back. He was supposed to be smarter than that; she didn't know him like that, though she was doubting she ever truly knew the real Stefan. Of course part of her would always love him in some way. She married him because she did have feelings for him, even if he wasn't the love of her life.

"He told me he would call when he had more information. Does the name Mason Lockwood rings a bell?" he asks her trying to be nice, though his voice sounded way rougher than it was supposed to be. He just felt so furious because that moron ruined Elena's life.

"Mason? You're sure that's the guy that wants me death?" she asks surprised. That couldn't be true, Mason was one of Stefan's best friends, they always went out to party together. She'd never thought the guy was nice or anything, but still it came as a complete shock. Mason Lockwood was a first class playboy, always searching a new bed partner for a few days, making stupid comments and being impolite when you weren't attracted by his charm. He was a complete jackass, but she never thought he would actually call in a contract killer when someone didn't pay his debts, she certainly didn't think he'd do something like that to Stefan.

"Yeah, why? Do you know him?" he answered a little shocked that she actually knew the guy that wanted to kill her.

"Uh, he's one of Stefan's _so called_ best friends. I've met him a few times, but when he realized I had no intention to sleep with him and he won't be able get my into his bed, he started to act like I was invisible, very childish. The times he did observe me, he made some sexual remarks, he once even pinched my ass, I slapped him hard in the face and he looked so mad! Luckily Stefan quickly interfered, and I never saw Mason again after that little incident. Guess he didn't like me very much," she smiled, thinking back of the memory. It had been so funny to see the guy's face when she slapped him. It felt good.

In the meantime Damon was looking furious, he didn't like it one bit how Mason had threatened his angel, how he had touched her when she didn't even want his affection. Of course he could kill Stefan too, but at least Elena did want him to touch her, with Mason it was totally improper. Not a surprise his father liked this guy so much. They definitely could start a gang together.

Elena let out a giggle when she saw his face, "Don't you worry about me, I can pretty much handle myself you know," she winked. He looked incredibly furious, probably because of Mason, but still, she thought it was quite funny to see how protective he was.

"You're sure about that, missy?" he teased, changing the mood completely when he rolled them over until he was lying on top of her.

"Damon!" she squealed when he started leaving kisses down her throat. "I'm numb enough already! Can't we take a break for a moment?"

He let out a pout, but complied anyway and lay down beside her again. She gave him a smile and moved a little until her head was resting on his chest, loving how she could hear his heartbeat speeding up frantically when she planted a kiss down his abs. "You shouldn't be doing that if you want me to control my urges," he whispered huskily, making a shiver going through her spine.

"So what are our plans for today?" she asked him carefully, still not completely sure what was going on at the moment. Where they friends now? Or was he still planning on keeping her hostage?

"I've no idea, Lena. I know you miss your aunt, but I can't let you go. I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here until I hear something from Mason. But don't worry, I won't hand you over. Nothing's going to happen to you as long as my heart keeps beating," he ensured her, not really knowing what to do himself. He wasn't ready to tell her about his feelings, neither was he ready to let her go again. He'd keep her close until he'd made up his mind.

"That's all very well, but you really should go grocery shopping today if you don't want us to starve to death," she told him seriously, trying to hide her disappointment when he told her he wouldn't let her go.

"You're probably right. You look way too hot to let you starve," he winked playfully, kissing her slowly. It wasn't rough and animalistic like the night before, but sweet and tender, almost lovingly. She let out a moan when his tongue slipped between her lips and her heartbeat started to speed up together with his.

As quickly as their kiss started, he pulled back again. "We really should get out of bed before I decide to stay home after all," he told her while standing up, giving her the perfect sight of his naked body. He smirked down at her when he noticed her staring, putting on his boxer extra slowly to torture her a little more.

She threw a pillow at him, but he just shrugged before walking out of the room. "I'll be back soon!" he promised her and then left the house, trusting her not to run.

In the meantime Elena had started to stand up herself, stretching her muscles when she felt how numb she actually was. A hot shower would be satisfying she decided while walking downstairs, still naked. It wasn't like anyone would come and walk in on her. They were in the middle of nowhere for god's sake!

A smile appeared on her lips when she walked into the kitchen, remembering their reunion. There were still extinct candles standing on the table and the rest of the house was just one big mess. They definitely had some cleaning work to do if they wanted to stay in the cabin.

Letting out a sigh she started walking towards the bathroom, hoping the electricity wouldn't go out again. Another panic attack wasn't exactly on her wish list. She still couldn't believe how thoughtful Damon had been when she started freaking out, he'd been so kind and loving, she never thought she'd ever see that side of him again.

It was weird what a transformation he'd made in only a couple of days. She actually believed he'd start to be the better man again and fight his father. She hoped so anyway.

He was way too special to be ruined by a spiteful man like Giuseppe Salvatore. He deserved more than a dangerous life where he had to do things he didn't even want to do. Of course Damon didn't want this life; he couldn't possibly want to kill people for a living. She knew he was better than that. He was probably hurting on the inside, regretting his past; regretting every single kill he made.

The most important thing at this moment was to figure out what would happen next. Was there even a solution for their problems? Maybe this reunion wasn't the best thing that happened to them. He couldn't pretend she didn't leave him and broke his heart all those years ago and she couldn't pretend he didn't kidnap her. They were clearly no good for one another, but…even the thought of leaving and never see him again was making her physically ill.

She knew it was probably selfish of her to want to keep him, but leaving him would break both their hearts, so it wasn't an option either. She wouldn't harm him any more than she already did.

Closing her eyes she let out a deep breath and decided to stop worrying and enjoy her shower. So when she stepped under the water jet, she tried to forget and relax…not that it worked, but at least she tried.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Damon returned and he was happy to see that Elena was still in there. When he walked into the living room, she was cleaning up the debris of empty shattered bottles. He smiled at her and told her she didn't have to clean up his mess.<p>

"That's no problem, I was feeling a bit bored anyway," she told him, slowly walking towards him. Once in front of him, she looked up, silently asking permission to touch him. When he smiled, she wrapped her arms around him and tiptoed until she could kiss him, enjoying the feeling of butterflies that where flying around in her belly.

She pulled back and looked at him. The serious expression on his face scared the hell out of her. "What are we doing, Elena?" he asked her softly, closing his eyes to calm his nerves. He didn't want to have this conversation, but they both needed it. He needed to know what her thoughts were.

"I honestly don't know," she told him, hoping her answer would satisfy him. She really had no better explanation for what was going on. She didn't know what she was doing herself, let alone explain things to Damon.

"It's so wrong," he answered; shaking his head, turning around and pacing through the room.

"But it feels so right!" she exclaimed, making him turn again and look in her eyes.

"I know," he agreed, "While it shouldn't," he added softly. He didn't know what to do, he knew that what they were doing wasn't right; it was probably the worst thing that could possibly happen. Still they just _couldn't_ stop and he didn't want to… All he wanted was_ her_, body and soul; forever.

"But it does feel right and we can't stop it!" she yelled, not knowing why she was making so much noise. It just felt better to scream her words out.

"What are we going to do?" he asked her calmly, hoping that she knew the answer.

She let out a sigh and walked towards him, caressing his cheek with her small hand. "I wish I knew the answer," she told him sincerely. The problem was, she didn't; there was no right or wrong thing to do, because both decisions would hurt people.

He nodded, taking her hand in his and kissing it softly, letting out a deep breath. "Life's a bitch," he told her, smiling. Before she could utter another word he pulled her in his arms, kissing her passionately, like his life depended on it. "I don't want to lose you, Lena," he whispered when he pulled back, "But you've hurt me in the past… I just don't know if I can forget about that," he was speaking so calmly, yet he was going insane on the inside. He didn't know how to put his feelings into words, but he wanted her to understand.

"I know," she whispered back, her voice cracking while tears started to well up in her eyes. "And I'm so incredibly sorry for being so selfish, I never meant to hurt you, but I did anyway," she sobbed.

He wanted to tell her it would be alright, but he couldn't because he didn't know what would happen. He wouldn't lie to her and tell her he'd forgive her, problem solved. The problem was too big to solve with an 'I'm sorry, can you forgive me?' There was still an entire mess of unsolved issues between them. They couldn't solve their problems in a day or a week… it would take months, if not years, to build up their relationship again, to create trust, to believe they had a chance…

"But I want to, I want to forget about the past and trust you again… that's a start at least," he spoke.

She tried to smile, but failed miserably and started crying even more. She felt Damon's reassuring arms wrapping around her and a relieved feeling washed over her. She pulled him closer and buried her face in his chest, looking at the floor. "What if we'll never be okay?" she asked afraid, letting her worries free.

"We will be okay, no matter what will happen in the future," he told her, surprised that he truly believed those words. They would be okay, together or not, they were strong, they could fight this…they had to. He'd try to make the best of it and hopefully that would mean having a relationship with Elena. If not, well he didn't know what he'd do…

"I wish I'd be able to believe you," she whispered, "But I can't. How can our relationship survive something like this? I practically destroyed you!" she exclaimed, letting anger take over and yelling again. It was true, how could they survive something like that? How could he ever trust her again not to run? She knew she wouldn't be able to do such thing, but did he know that?

"We'll have to move on and try to forget about what happened," he said calmly.

"Can you? Can you forget and move on?" she asked him straightaway, hitting the nail on the head.

When he looked away, she got her answer. "I don't know, Lena," he uttered softly, knowing telling her lies would be pointless, she saw right through him. "That's the problem; I've no idea if I can ever move on, no matter how much I want to."

"I understand and I don't blame you, I just wish things would've been different," she told him, nodding. She understood like no one else how much you could want to change something that was impossible.

"At least that's something we have in common," he laughed bitterly. Damn, what a messed up situation was this.

He didn't know what would happen in the future, or what he even wanted to happen. The only thing he knew for sure was that he wouldn't let her go without a fight; he wouldn't give up on their love just because he was afraid. His mother would want him to fight for this girl and there was no opinion more important to him than his mother's. So that was exactly what he was going to do, fight until the very end.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, though I'm doubting everything myself at the moment. My inspiration for this story won't come back and I find it harder and harder to write something usefull. I don't want to write a story, just to write something, but to entertain other people and create something beautiful. At this moment, I'm worried that I'm turning the story into a whole lot of nothing, so I'm going to put it on a hiatus for a while. I know most of you will be disappointed, but don't worry, I will finish this story, that's a promis! I just don't know when. It could be next month or next year, I've no idea. I just hope my writer's block will soon be over. <strong>

**The good news is that I started writing another story in the mean time and it's going really well! It'll be called 'Unexpected Visitor' and I'll probably publish the prologue later today or tomorrow. I will be writing the story during the hiatus of MoaM and I hope that by the time it's finished (or almost finished) I'll have some new chapters for this one too! **

**I'm very sorry, but I can't push my inspiration to come back, maybe that the new story will help to to find my muse back so I can write more chapter for Man on a Mission. **

**Please leave me a review and let me know if you liked the chapter (or not); they do inspire me! **

**xoxo**


	9. Important Author's Note

**Important Author's note**

Dear readers,

This author's note has been long overdue. I know I promised not to abandon the story and finish it eventually, but I am afraid I will have to break that promise to you. It hurts, because I don't want to disappoint any of you, but I won't be able to finish 'Man on a Mission'.

My inspiration - or lack thereof - makes it impossible to write any more chapters. I feel like there is something significantly wrong with this story and I can't seem to figure out what it is. I don't feel connected to my characters, which is very frustrating.

I hate to give up, but sometimes you have to admit you made a mistake. I am very sorry to disappoint you, guys, but I will not finish this story.

I love being an author and writing stories on Fanfiction has made me grow a lot. I will never forget the exciting feeling I got the first time I got a review. But, as you know, Starcrossed Lovers is the only DE story I am currently writing and it'll probably be the last one.

I will continue to write stories on Wattpad, but Starcrossed Lovers in my final multiply chapters DE story. Maybe I will come back to write a One-Shot, but I am no longer interested in writing a full story. My obsession with The Vampire Diaries has slowly died.

Once again, I am very sorry that I won't be able to keep my promise.

I wish you all the best.

Love,

Shana


End file.
